Circinus Black
by hathanhate
Summary: Circinus Black is the dirty little secret his mother tried to hide. Cast from the wizarding world he comes to Hogwarts, forced to face his mother's mistakes and making friends with the golden boy and the Slytherin Prince isn't easy. But what secrets is he hiding? Just who, or what, is Circinus Black? And what's this about the x-gene? ON HOLD
1. Secrets of the Past

Ok. So I usually really dislike OC-centric fics. Although I have come across a few here and there that were pretty good. I originally told myself I would never write one but this plot bunny won't leave me alone. At all.

Sigh…

So I've decided to just say fuck it and go for it. I don't know if you guys will like this story or not, and the updates may be a little slow because this fic will take a backseat to The End of One Life, but I wanted to make it all the same.

It's a crossover between Harry Potter and X-Men. But most of the important stuff will be focused on the HP characters. I'm trying not to make it a Mary-sue story. Anyways…

Unlike my other story I am not taking suggestions for this one right now. But I'll mention it if that changes.

I didn't do an introduction for this story so this is the first chapter. I plan for the chapters in this one to be longer than they are in The End of One Life so updates on this one may come about a bit slower. It just depends.

I'm also making an effort to improve my grammar. Don't know if I succeeded with that or not though.

**thisisaline**

Regulus Black would never admit it, but he was terrified. When he had betrayed the Dark Lord by stealing the locket, it had been dumb luck that the monster never discovered his treachery. He had continued on as a death eater. He spied on the man and kept to himself. He tried not to hurt anyone on raids and managed easily enough within the chaos. He had never been called down to the dungeons to 'play' with any prisoners, and so had not had to torture anyone.

But recently, Dolohov had discovered his treachery. He had managed to get away just in time and barely a day after that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had gone after the Potters. Now the wizarding world was joyously celebrating his defeat and Regulus was sitting here in a bar among the many patrons attempting to get drunk. He was under a mild glamour that altered his appearance just enough to make him look different enough not to be recognized.

He knew without a doubt that it was simply a matter of time before he was hunted down; either by the death eaters that were left or by the Aurors. He had heard they were beginning to throw people in Azkaban without trials. If they caught him he would be locked away for the rest of his life. If the death eaters found him he would be killed.

He had a feeling it would be the Dark Lord's followers who found him in the end. As a result, his goal for the moment became to get shit-faced drunk at least one last time before he was killed. And with that thought in mind he ordered an entire bottle of fire whiskey for himself.

**thisisaline**

The next morning Regulus awoke with a splitting headache and no memory of the night before. It was almost like getting hit with an Obliviate except that he knew for a fact it was the result of the excess amount of liquor he had been foolish enough to consume.

He groaned.

Why in the nine circles of hell had he wanted to get drunk again?

He tried to open his eyes and winced at the brightness of the room he found himself in. He waited a few moments until he could handle it more before he sat up and opened his eyes; rubbing a hand to his temples.

Looking around he was surprised to find himself in a hotel room. He recognized this as being the Leaky Cauldron but he had not rented a room here. At least he couldn't recall doing so. He also noted that he was nude and came to the conclusion that he had perhaps gotten lucky during the night. He nearly panicked when he discovered his glamour had fallen and prayed to the gods whoever his bed partner was; she had not recognized his face.

He was alone, so whatever woman he had shared company with during the night must have left already, whether she took her leave of him during the night or this morning her did not know. He hoped she had been sober enough to use contraceptive spells last night because Merlin knows he had not been.

AS he got up and began to hunt about for his wand and clothing he never noticed the thin blonde hairs that rested upon the pillow next to his.

**thisisaline**

Narcissa Malfoy nee Black was a proud woman. She had been raised that way after all. No woman of the ancient and noble house of Black was raised without a great deal of pride. Hell, no pureblood woman was raised without a great deal of pride.

And so it was quite a blow to said pride to learn the man she was married to was not attracted to her. Their marriage was an arranged one. It existed for the sole purpose of providing an heir to the Malfoy name. Her husband did not even care for the female gender. She had wondered often why he hadn't simply chosen to take a husband then.

Of course then she learned that he already had a lover, one he was quite devoted to, who was unable to bear children. His body had been damaged and there was no guarantee he could handle the strain. On top of that, Severus was a half-blood; and Abraxus Malfoy would never allow his line to be tainted by even a drop of muggle blood.

She had been chosen for the sake of appearance and nothing more. Lucius did not care about her. In the beginning of their marriage he gave her fertility potion after fertility potion and was forced to cast lust spells on himself just so he could touch her. Even then he treated sex with her as though it was no different than a chore. He moved in her until he emptied himself and then left her there; not once making an effort to ensure her own pleasure.

Then, as soon as it was confirmed that she was pregnant with the man's child he barely looked at her. He made it quite clear at that point in time that he would never touch her again and that so long as she was discreet she could take on as many lovers as she so pleased.

Their marriage was nothing more than a farce.

This upset her greatly.

As a little girl she had always envisioned herself falling in love and marrying the man. She had believed she would have a happy marriage and perhaps even multiple children, though no more than three. She had seen Lucius Malfoy and had believed him to be very handsome. Thus she had agreed to the arranged marriage. She had not loved Lucius, but she had hoped she could, and she had hoped to make him fall for her as well.

To learn this was an impossible task had been like being slapped across the face.

Despite him telling her she could be with whomever she pleased she had not done so at first. When Draco was born she had barely spared the child a glance. He was an heir to the Malfoy name, but she could not see him as her own. In her mind he was Lucius' child. She could not bring herself to think of him as her son.

She did not raise him, and spent the first year of his life attempting to woo Lucius; believing that she could make him choose her over Severus. After all, the dour potions master was not very attractive. With his hooked nose and ghostlike pallor his appearance was average at best. His demeanor was harsh and bitter and left much to be desired. She honestly couldn't see what her husband saw in the man.

But her attempts had been for naught. She had known it, somewhere deep inside herself, that it was a pointless effort; but her pride had not allowed her to admit it. Now, with Draco just over a year old, and the Dark Lord defeated, she went out for the first time with the intention to get drunk.

She did not normally drink, and often detested those who did, but at the moment her mood was sour and so she sought to drown her troubles. She had drunk several glasses of firewhisky when she noticed the man. He sat at the end of the bar and was downing an entire bottle all on his own; not even bothering to pour it into a glass.

There was nothing special about the man, but in her liquor induced state he looked nice enough, and there was something inherently familiar about him. Perhaps it was that odd sense of familiarity, or perhaps it was the way he seemed to have the same goal for the night as she, but all the same, she chose to stand up from the stool and wander over on wobbly legs to proposition the man.

Even with the glamours she wore, she knew she was very attractive after all. She had spelled her hair to appear black and had let it down, her eyes she made dark as well, rather than the pale blue they usually were. Just that little bit made her unrecognizable, so that no one would suspect she was the wife of Malfoy.

It was quite the stroke to her ego for the man to accept without a second thought; though it may have been a result of him being as drunk as he was.

**thisisaline**

The next morning when she awoke she felt sore. Her head ached from the alcohol and her body throbbed. The dull pain in her body was pleasant though and she knew it was connected to the smell of sex that hung in the air.

She smiled at the thought and got up to stretch. Her bones popped satisfyingly and she sighed happily. She noticed with a twinge of irritation that her glamours had fallen during the night but the soft snores coming from the bed assured her that the man she had slept with was unaware of who she was. She used a cleansing spell on herself and got dressed. She spelled her appearance again and was about to leave when curiosity got the best of her.

So she cautiously wandered back to the side of the bed and moved the blanket off of the man's head. She simply wished to know to whom she had offered herself during the night.

Horror overtook her when she recognized the face and she stumbled back from the bed in revulsion. She fled from the room and swore to herself never to go out drinking again.

For there among the sheets had lain Regulus Black.

Her own cousin.

**thisisaline**

The shame from what she had done kept her from leaving her home for quite some time. She could remember very little from that night and only just remembered propositioning a man at the bar. But she could not recall anything beyond that no matter how much she tried.

It was nearly two months before she noticed anything was amiss. When she did begin to feel odd she called upon a healer. The man was an old friend and well trusted. He worked often with purebloods and always gave binding vows before sessions with his patients in order to ensure he could share nothing without the permission of his patient.

Shock and repulsion shook her to her core when he informed her that she was pregnant. She sat there for several minutes in silence with tears forming in her eyes, thus worrying the man, before she finally came back to herself. She told him no one could be told, and he helped her to find powerful enough spells to hide the pregnancy from all; even her husband.

The thought of aborting the child never crossed her mind. The very thought of killing an unborn child disgusted her. But she could not keep it all the same.

As the months went by she searched about until she came across a pleasant enough muggle orphanage. She had hoped the child might be born a Squib, as was common when pureblood interbred too closely. But a spell to check showed that the babe did indeed possess magic.

When he was born she felt a lump form in her throat. He was so small, smaller than Draco had been, with a head of soft black hair that puffed up in the most adorable way. It was not fair. She had never felt as though Draco was her own, and she was stuck with him. But this little boy felt like hers. He felt like her child.

And she must give him up.

The thought broke her heart but she knew it must be done. He looked nothing like Lucius and it would be obvious to any who saw that he was not her husband's son. She could not bear the shame of her adultery being discovered by the public, and more so could not bear the shame of someone discovering just who had fathered the boy.

So it was a heavy heart that she took her baby boy into her arms. She breast fed him for the first and last time and gave him a name. Then she gave him back to the healer to place in the small crib he had temporarily transfigured for her.

He cast a multitude of spells and gave her several potions in order to give her back her strength and remove any changes that had occurred to her body during the pregnancy. She could drop the spells that hid her large stomach now since there was no longer a large stomach to hide. She felt strange without the pregnant belly but she brushed it off and dressed herself.

She covered her form in a large cloak and wrapped her baby up in a warm blanket. She wrote out a note and put it into the folds of his blanket and picked him up. She was still a bit too weak to apparate and so the healer helped her to do so. She set her baby down upon the steps in front of the orphanage's huge oak doors and ran a hand through his soft hair one last time. The healer rang the doorbell; being that he was a half-blood and knew what it was.

They stepped back into the night and apparated away without waiting.

The healer held her as she cried that night.

The next day she went to Gringotts and used her dowry to make a new account and set up tuition with Hogwarts. She may have to give her baby up, but she would at least make certain he would be able to have a proper education when the time came.

After she left she went home and happened to wander by the room where the nanny was playing with Draco. She looked in and sucked in a breath at the sight. Draco had the same nose as his brother; a feature they apparently received from her. Their hair, while different colors, also fell about in a similar fashion.

It was only now she was able to notice the parts of his appearance Draco had gained from her. So she stepped into the room, surprising the nanny, and made a promise to herself as she reached down and picked her eldest boy up.

She would raise this child in the way she would never be able to raise the other.

In the way she would never be able to raise _her_ baby.

**thisisaline**

Marie Duplessis was a beautiful Creole woman. She had clear, dark brown skin that was nearly black, and the strangest bright silver eyes. Her hair was long and strong, without a weave, and fashioned into thick black dreads that fell all about her head and face. There were many things twisted into the locks of her hair; big wooden beads and bright feathers of every color, a silver coin, a rabbit's foot, and an old bronze key.

She wore a loose red top with golden stitching edged throughout and plain white pants. There were beads of all sorts surrounding her neck and large golden bangles on her wrists. She typically dressed this way.

She was also a witch; her specialty lying in old voodoo magicks. She was born in New Orleans's and had lived there her entire life. During her youth she had travelled a bit of the world and befriended those like her from many different places; England being one such place.

It was on a whim that she chose to visit a friend there. She had had dinner with the woman and her family and had decided to take a walk not long after. It was not very late; the sun was just going down over the horizon and she smiled up at the reds and oranges reflected across the sky. She wandered the streets, letting her feet guide her and not paying much attention to where she was headed.

It was during her stroll that she came across an old orphanage. There was a large green yard in front of it, and many children played across the lawn. She smiled sadly at them; feeling pity for the younglings. She noticed an older child, perhaps twelve or so, sitting on the steps with a baby in his lap. She gasped. Even from here she could feel the chaos of magic that danced across his skin and filled him like the blood in his veins.

She could not believe it. A magickal child, left in an orphanage of mundanes. She approached the boy and looked curiously at the baby he held. The magickal infant was perhaps a year old or so, and he was so very small. He had a head of thick black hair that was messy in an endearing sort of way and appeared to be very very soft. Silver eyes brighter than her own stared up at her. He was pale skinned, as though he did not see much sun, and was a very beautiful child.

She smiled to the young one who held him, and looked up with determination at the old wooden door.

A magickal baby had no place here.

It was with a soft smile that Marie boarded the plane to take her home that night; a small infant asleep in her arms.

**thisisaline**

It was with weary eyes that Harry looked out upon the first years as they gathered about in nervous clumps to await the sorting hat. The encounter with the Dementor had left him tired and cold, even after eating the chocolate Professor Lupin had given him. He watched as they began to be called up one by one in an almost bored fashion.

He had managed to convince Professor McGonagall that he was fine, and so she had not dragged him off to Madame Pomfry. He was happy to be back at Hogwarts, really he was, but he couldn't seem to get those screams he had heard when the Dementor came out of his mind. Only a few students had gone up (one Gryffindor and two Ravenclaws) when the name was called.

"B-Black, Circinus." McGonagall had started at the name and much of the great hall had gone quiet. Harry paid close attention then. Sirius Black was a murderer wasn't he? But he had heard that the Blacks were an old wizarding family, and that Sirius was the last of them. So who was this? Was it just a coincidence?

But could it really be a coincidence? The year Black breaks out of prison to come after Harry is the year they get a kid named Black at their school. Could it be the murderer under polyjuice? But no, that didn't sound right either. The boy would have gotten his Hogwarts letter, so his name would have to have already been Black, and the Dementors would have gotten him if it was really the escapee. Perhaps they were related somehow?

He heard Hermione muttering furiously to them but wasn't paying attention to her. Ron was, but Harry was staring on with interest.

A boy walked up to the stool. He had messy back hair that was pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. Much of it still hung loose and framed his face and fell into his eyes. It was somewhat wavy and looked almost fluffy and rather soft. There was a dark red feather woven into the end of a small braid on the right side of his face, held there by dark brown beads. He was too far to see the color of the boy's eyes, but they looked light. He was a little on the short side, but the rest of him looked slightly more developed than most first years, with little baby fat on him still. If not for his stature he might pass for being just thirteen rather than eleven. He had a boyish face with high cheek bones and an aristocratic air about it, but the way he moved was not stuck up like most purebloods. His nose was smallish and his eyes narrow. His lips were thin but pink and soft. He was lightly tanned; his skin a soft golden hue than went well with his dark hair. There was a blank, almost bored expression on his face.

Harry glanced around for a moment before bringing his attention back to the boy. He noticed that many looked surprised at the child's name and that even the Professors wore shocked expressions. Professor Lupin in particular seemed startled and was staring at the black-haired boy with wide eyes.

There was something odd about him that Harry could feel. It was as though the boy was an animal, wild and untamed. He wasn't sure what gave him the feeling, but it was there all the same. The boy walked up to the stool and sat down almost lazily, placing the hat gently on his head. It seemed as though the entire school was waiting with baited breath. It took quite some time, and nearly a minute passed before the hat made its decision. Harry couldn't explain the spike of disappointment when the hat finally called out its choice.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The boy's expression didn't change as he slowly stood up and set the hat back on the stool just as gently as he had picked it up. Harry noticed that his hands were an average size with long fingers like a pianist. Most first years would rush in excitement to their tables after being sorted, but Circinus didn't. Instead he moved calmly to his table, never rushing, simply taking his time. The Slytherins clapped politely and as he sat down McGonagall called the next name. Harry could barely see him from here and went back to ignoring the world around him. He caught Ron's mutter just before tuning everything out.

"Great. Just another slimy snake. Shoulda known."

The rest of the sorting seemed to pass by quickly, as did Dumbledore's speech. Harry ate little when the feast appeared and kept glancing across the hall at the snake table, but he couldn't see enough to find Circinus. He could still hear Hermione muttering and something about the boy being possibly connected to Sirius Black but Harry only sighed. Even if Circinus Black was in fact part of the same pureblood Black family, he was only a child. It wouldn't matter if he was connected to Sirius Black.

He was too young to really be a threat.

**thisisaline**

Draco Malfoy watched in with great interest as Circinus Black came over to their table. He moved more like a muggleborn than a pureblood but his expression never changed. It was very strange. Out of curiosity he moved over a bit to make room for the little first year when he came to their table. The boy said nothing but dipped his head in thanks as he sat down. He was graceful at least.

Draco had to stop himself from staring when he caught sight of the child's eyes through his bangs. They looked like mercury, but brighter; almost like someone had melted silver and replace his pupils with it. They shone with hidden depths and Draco was surprised to note they were very expressive. While his face revealed nothing his eyes showed his emotions easily to those who knew how to look. The boy was happy, and a little excited. He was calm, rather than the nervousness one usually associated with first years and he watched almost eagerly as the rest were sorted. His eyes showed something almost like wonder but not quite as strong when Dumbledore spoke and pleasure when the table filled with food.

It was as the boy began to slowly fill his plate that Draco decided to introduce himself.

"Draco Malfoy." He held out a hand to the boy. The young one paused and grasped his hand. Draco noted with surprise that his hands were somewhat calloused as though the child was used to hard work. It was a change from the soft hands one found on most young purebloods.

"Circinus Black." The boy spoke at a lower volume than most though not so much as to seem quiet, his voice was soft and didn't waver and though it was light now, Draco believed it would be a much deeper tone when he grew older. He was somewhat startled to realize the boy's accent was American with a very slight Cajun lilt. He had never met an American wizard before and wondered what in Merlin's name one was doing at Hogwarts. Didn't America have magical schools? But his last name was Black, so maybe that had something to do with it.

The boy went back to filling his plate and Draco noted that while most first years often avoided vegetables his plate had plenty. "Are you related to the pureblood Black family?" He asked him, deciding on going straight to what was on everyone's minds. It was a Gryffindorish thing to do but he felt the boy may appreciate bluntness more. Circinus glanced at him and shrugged, though Draco noted the flash of recognition and knowledge in his eyes. He nodded as the child began to eat and turned to his own food, though he kept an eye on the boy.

His eyes had told the truth of the matter. He was indeed a Black but it was not something he was willing to discuss. Draco would not press the matter; it would not be very Slytherin to do so after all. But he hoped to get to know the quiet child all the same and perhaps eventually earn enough of his trust to be privy to the information.

He felt a strange draw to be close to the boy. To protect him. He frowned as he ate. It was very strange.

Very strange indeed.

**thisisaline**

Aside from Circinus, there were only five other first years in Slytherin; three of which were girls. As a result, he had only one room mate; a little blond boy smaller than he was with sea foam green eyes and freckles. He was very shy and the black haired boy could not recall his surname. But he was from a small Scottish pureblood family and had an accent that only grew worse when he was excited or stressed. His first name was Donavon. He said it meant dark warrior and didn't suit him at all.

Circinus was inclined to agree.

It was not until they were alone in their room that the small Donavon spoke at all. But he seemed to gain confidence the more he spoke and before long was well attached to Circinus. The young Black did not speak much but was direct and a bit blunt when he did. He didn't judge people and seemed happy to just listen. Even though his expression didn't change very much Donavon could tell he was a good person. He could feel it. He was surprised by the boy's accent, or perhaps lack thereof, at first but chose not to ask about it.

He had also been mildly surprised at the sight of a big black cat sitting on Circinus' bed. It was a long thing with big paws and short fur and easily more the size of a dog than a cat. It looked up at Donavon with intelligent yellow eyes before flopping back down. He was certain there was at least some Kneazle in it. Circinus had called her 'Middy'.

They were both glad they didn't have to share a room with a bunch of other boys. They both liked their head of house as well.

The dour potions master was more open around his snakes and had come in to speak with the new additions to his house before they were led to their dorms. He had expressed to them to stay close to one another and that snakes looked after their own. He had looked curiously at Circinus but had not asked him questions. That had gotten a very small smile out of the impassive boy that had somewhat surprised his fellow students who had yet to see him express anything. Many of the upper years had waited in the Slytherin common room out of curiosity about the boy but he and Donavon had merely gone straight up to their room.

Both were very happy with having made a friend on the very first night, even if one didn't openly convey this.

Still, it was with smiles on their faces that both boys slipped into bed that night and closed their eyes; dreaming of what tomorrow would bring.

**thisisaline**

Marie smiled as she looked up at the stars, hidden just a bit behind the clouds. She had worried about her boy when the letter came. It had surprised them. But she had left the decision to him and he had decided to go. She lightly touched a dark red feather that hung in her dreads among the others and sighed happily at the warm feeling it gave her.

Her boy would be just fine.

He was strong after all. She had raised him well, and never hidden anything from him; not even his name. He had not taken hers when she adopted him, and she knew very well that the Blacks were an old and noble pureblood family. At first she had suspected that perhaps one of his parents had not been a pureblood, but a simple test had shown that they were.

After that she had used an old genealogy spell on him.

She had not told him of it until he received the letter to Hogwarts. But the results had astonished her; and now she understood why he had been given up. In older generations, it was common to arrange marriages between cousins. But in the last fifty years or so it had been outlawed. The closest relation one could be to a marriage candidate was second cousins, and incest between anyone more closely related, be they married or not, was illegal.

The boy's parents could be arrested if they were found out.

He had not looked too terribly taken aback by the knowledge that he was a product of incest. But then the boy kept most of his emotions off his face and it had always been difficult for her to read him.

She whispered her luck to the boy on the wind.

**thisisaline**

Narcissa Malfoy nee Black looked out of her bedroom window quietly that night. It had been eleven years since that terrible night and throughout all that time she had felt a hole deep inside of her soul. She missed her child, and she knew all too well that he would be the proper age this year. If he accepted the letter, this would be his first year at Hogwarts.

She wondered what he looked like now, how big he had gotten, and what color his eyes were. He hadn't opened them yet when she left him and so she had not seen them. She wondered where he lived, if someone had adopted him or if he was still waiting for a family in that old orphanage. Many times over the years she had been tempted to search for him, if only to see how he was. But she had never done it.

The worst had been one Christmas when Draco was seven. When she had asked him what he wanted as a present he had told her he wanted a little brother. The poor child had been so confused when she burst into tears. But how could she possibly explain it to him?

So much had changed over the years. The most shocking changes had come when Draco was four or so. Her husband had gone out drinking. She had been shocked when he flooed home with a man.

It had not been Severus.

She had stared as they snogged like animals and the brown haired man whose name she had never known had been dragged into his room; the door slamming shut behind them. Severus had come over the next morning acting as though nothing was amiss. She had looked at him with tears in her eyes, long having moved past her jealously, and told him he shouldn't when he went to enter Lucius' room. He had given her a confused look but had gone in anyways.

Only a moment later he had come out and closed the door silently behind him. He had leaned against it then and looked up at her. She would never forget the look on his face then. He had appeared completely and utterly shattered. It was as though everything he knew had been completely destroyed. She had grasped his hand and led him up to her own chambers and held him there as he sobbed into her robes.

She had never seen the man break down before then, and never again since. But he had clutched at her and allowed his tears to run freely, asking 'why' over and over in the most heart-breaking voice. She had sat next to him at the table the next day once he had calmed. She watched helplessly as he locked every bit of himself up behind a mask of stone and told her husband in a very professional voice that he was through with him.

He had left after that, not listening to a word Lucius had to say on the matter and while she occasionally met with him for tea or coffee he never returned to Malfoy Manor. They spoke about nearly everything, and while she never had, she had come close to telling him about Circinus.

She wondered what house he would be in and what he was like. Would he make a lot of friends? Would he need help in his studies? Would he get along with his brother?

What was he like? Had he turned out well without her?

Had she made a mistake by hiding the truth?

She let out a shaky breath and wiped the tears that streamed down her face away. It was far too late to think about the past now. It had already happened and there was no changing it. It would do no one any good to reveal the truth after all of these years. Best to let sleeping dogs lie.

**thisisaline**

Ok. So here we are. Thus far there are only three OCs and I plan to keep it that way. I may add one or two more but only if I can't help it.

I named my main OC what I did because all of the members of the Black family are named after constellations. Circinus is pronounced SUR-sin-us and means compass. This fits in well with what I have in mind for him during the beginning of the story. His middle name is Ophiuchus, which is pronounced OFF-ee-YOO-kus and means serpent bearer.

Donovan exists just because I wanted Circinus to have at least one friend his own age and was actually not planned at all. He came into existence as I was typing this. Marie was a planned character and acts mostly as the catalyst to connect Circinus to New Orleans and eventually to mutants.

Let me know what you think of this. I promise I am not abandoning The End of One Life and will update it soon.

I'm not telling you where this story is going yet but I hope you'll keep reading anyways.

Review and tell me what you think!


	2. Hogwarts

So here's Chapter two.

The very beginning starts straight from the book. Then it changes and goes off.

Hope you guys like this one.

**thisisaline**

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the Great Hall for Breakfast the next day, the first thing they saw was Draco Malfoy, who seemed to be entertaining a large group of Slytherins with a very funny story. As they passed, Malfoy did a ridiculous impression of a swooning fit and there was a roar of laughter.

"Ignore him," said Hermione, who was right behind Harry. "Just ignore him, it's not worth it…"

"Hey, Potter!" shrieked Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin girl with a face like a pug. "Potter! The Dementors are coming, Potter! _Woooooooo!_"

Harry dropped into a seat at the Gryffindor table, next to George Weasley.

"New third-year course schedules," said George, passing them over. "What's up with you, Harry?"

"Malfoy." Said Ron, sitting down on George's other side and glaring over at the Slytherin table.

George looked up in time to see Malfoy suddenly freeze and look almost ashamed before he sat back in his seat and looked down at his lap.

"What's up with him?"

Harry looked over, and indeed he was sitting at his seat looking almost as though he'd been scolded. Harry noted the other Slytherins looked awfully confused at the sudden change in behavior and that the new kid sat next to him. He scrunched his brows in confusion.

What had changed…?

**thisisaline**

Draco had rather been enjoying making fun of Potter. The others also seemed to enjoy his story of Potter fainting on the train like a little girl. Then grey eyes met silver. Circinus, who sat in the same place as yesterday night, was as blank faced as before. But those eyes were hard and disapproving. He wasn't angry, but his eyes showed a great deal of disappointment, and somehow that was worse.

He was filled with shame. He couldn't really explain it, why in Merlin's name he cared what this little firstie thought of him was beyond him. But he wanted more than anything to make a good impression, even more than he had wanted to befriend Potter in his own first year. It was as though Circinus had some expectation of him and he had failed horribly.

He swallowed the awful lump that had seemed to have formed in his throat and sat down, staring into his lap. What had he done wrong? He always made fun of Potter didn't he? Why did he care what the boy thought? Was Circinus a fan of his or something?

But no. Fans of Scarhead always glared at him. They were always angry. But Circinus merely seemed disappointed. He glanced at the child next to him who was nibbling on some fruit. Without thinking he mumbled out a quiet 'I'm sorry' at him. It was loud in the Great hall and he wasn't sure the boy had heard him. But sure enough, silver eyes looked up at him. There was still disappointment, and something like sad acceptance, but he nodded and handed Draco an orange.

He sighed in relief as he took it, understanding it to mean he was forgiven. It was as he looked down again that he noted movement at the boy's feet. He looked closer and saw it to be a very large black feline.

"Is that yours?" He didn't expect a verbal answer but was happily surprised when he received one.

"Her name is Middy." He said as he nodded. There was love in those eyes when he looked down at the great cat and the corners of his lips twitched upwards just the slightest bit when bright yellow eyes looked up at him.

Draco grinned broadly. It wasn't the sort of expression one would see on a pureblood in public very often and several of his housemates started at the sight of it. He couldn't help it though. The idea of this little boy being happy about something made him feel joyful. It was an odd feeling, similar to how he felt when his father expressed pride in him; but not quite the same. He went back to his own breakfast, suddenly in a very good mood.

**thisisaline**

Harry watched the odd interaction between Malfoy and Black with a frown. Malfoy had looked so ashamed and then so happy. He was like a child. It wasn't a side of the ice prince of Slytherin he was used to seeing.

He put it out of his mind during the strange conversation with Hermione however (how in Merlin's name was she going to manage so many classes all at once), before he followed them off to Divination.

He didn't have time to worry about some first year.

Even if they were possibly related to a murder who was after his head.

**thisisaline**

Donovan was late to breakfast, having not gotten up when Circinus woke him, and arrived as Draco left for his first class of the day. He was just in time to grab some bread and an orange to eat along the way to potions.

Circinus grabbed him by the hand and led him along. The boy was so shy when in public he would stutter over his words and run into things because he refused to lift his eyes from his feet. It was bothersome, but since they were both first years they had the exact same schedule so Circinus figured he could just lead him about until the little Scottish boy became more confident.

They filed in, the five Slytherins all sitting in front and Circinus was somewhat surprised that there were enough Gryffindor first years to fill the rest of the classroom. There had to be at least fifteen of them if not a couple more and be was certain he wasn't the only one who felt horribly outnumbered.

They waited in silence. Donovan had gone to take out his wand (having little knowledge of potions) but Circinus stopped him and whispered for him to pull out a quill and some parchment. You didn't use wands often in potion making, but he expected they would need to take notes. Nothing was said after that and he was mildly surprised that none of the Gryffindors were speaking. They had been the loudest table during both dinner the night before and breakfast this morning, with Ravenclaw being the quietest, and he had simply expected that they would always be rather loud.

They all jumped, Donovan especially high, when the door suddenly banged open and Professor Snape swept in. His robes billowed around him, dark dragonhide boots tapping loudly as he walked. He looked almost like a giant bat and was rather intimidating. Circinus wondered where the seemingly kind man they had met last night had gone. Then he had come across as strict but not unkind. Now though he was scowling and his dark eyes looked down his hooked nose harshly at the students, making a couple (poor Donovan included) shake in their seats. Circinus frowned minutely.

Would he always be like this in class?

He sat straight up and paid attention however when the man began to speak.

**thisisaline**

Snape sneered as he took role, pausing only half a second to glance at the boy when he called Black. The child was an odd one, and very impassive. Even now his expression was blank, though the corners of his lips seemed turned down just the slightest, or was that simply his imagination?

Once role call was done he began his usual first year speech.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

His dark eyes shifted quickly across the classroom, making a mental mark of who looked excited and who didn't. It would be good to have an idea beforehand of where his good students would lay and who would be trouble makers. He was very disappointed at the lack of Slytherins in this year but was pleased that none of them looked as though they would be a real problem. There was a blond boy who was looking down but there was an air of excitement about him. The girls all looked fairly interested, one more so than the other two.

Then there was Black.

There was a smile on his face.

It was very small, just the tiniest lift of the corners of his lips, and yet, Snape was certain it was tantamount to hopping up in down in excitement; at least with how little the boy seemed to express himself. Indeed, those silver eyes looked as though they were glowing. Snape pondered for a moment on if it was simply a trick of the light or if they really were aglow before disregarding it.

He continued on with the lesson. He never even noticed the black cat sitting beneath Circinus' chair that had apparently followed him in.

**thisisaline**

They didn't brew anything that first day, but Circinus took notes diligently, all with that miniscule smile on his face. Donovan caught onto his happy mood soon enough, but didn't say a word until the class ended and they wandered out; Middy trailing close behind them.

"Ah t-tak' it ye kin potions? Ah cannae kin mu-much o it." There were too many people in the hall, and the numbers made Donovan nervous, causing him to stutter even though he looked at his feet and did his best to pay attention only to his friend. Circinus still led him by the hand and they were headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts now. Donovan was worried about that class. Spells required confidence to perform correctly.

"Mom makes a lot of potions. She taught me some."

"Ye loch it?"

"Yea."

He nodded, still not looking up, and tightened his grip on Circinus' hand. Some of the Gryffindors had made fun of them as they left potions when Circinus grabbed onto him again. He had worried the boy would let go and leave him behind, but he had only walked a tiny bit faster and otherwise ignored them.

They had this class with the Hufflepuffs and Donovan wasn't so nervous. Most of his family had been Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. He knew from their stories that Gryffindors liked to pick on Slytherins and had nearly panicked when he was placed in that house. He was glad his parents were both Ravenclaws and unbiased. But he knew his uncle on his father's side (who was a Gryffindor) would be very unhappy when he learned his placement.

But he had also heard that Hufflepuffs were usually very nice, and he chanced a glance up as they entered the room to see that some of them looked as nervous as he felt. This calmed him a little bit. At least he wasn't the only one.

Professor Lupin sat with a smile at the head of the class and despite his haggard appearance the students felt rather comfortable in his presence. There were a couple of empty seats near the front next to a dark skinned Hufflepuff boy who oddly looked as though he was about to fall asleep and Circinus led him over. He gave Donovan's hand one last comforting squeeze as they sat down before letting him go. The Scot flashed him a quick, grateful smile before glancing up at the teacher through his bangs and waiting for the lesson to begin. Professor Lupin waited until they were all in their seats before he spoke.

"Today I will be teaching you a rather simple spell known as _Incedio. _As the name may imply, it is a spell that conjures fire. There are many dark creatures and even certain plants, such as the devil's snare which can be defended against or harmed using Fire. _Incedio_ derives from the Latin-"

Donovan and Circinus listened raptly as the man spoke. He was very careful in his teaching and made sure they first knew how to properly pronounce the spell without their wand, then the wand motions without words, before he allowed them to practice it; placing little boxes in front of them for them to burn.

The little Scottish boy was very excited when he managed to get it properly on his first try.

He didn't even stutter.

**thisisaline**

After DADA it was time for lunch, and then they would be happily free for the rest of the day. Circinus was somewhat glad that he and Donovan were so small since their size made it much easier to weave through the crowds. The made it to Circinus' usual spot and sat down just before Malfoy got there. The larger blond looked curiously at Donovan and he ducked his head down.

The Malfoys were a much more prestigious family than the Allaways.

"Friend of yours?" Draco asked Circinus.

He nodded as he set about grabbing sandwiches for the two of them. "Donovan." The older blonde nodded and went back to his own food for a few minutes before speaking to them again. During that time Circinus managed to get his little friend to start eating a small sandwich and had tossed a bit of meat down at Middy; who, like usual, had situated herself beneath his seat.

"Do you have any classes after lunch?" He asked them. Both shook their heads and he chuckled. "He's a quiet one too isn't he?" The corner of Circinus' lip twitched and his eyes were bright with amusement but he didn't comment. "We've got Care of Magical Creatures today." He noted how the child's eyes locked on his face in the first bit of actual interest he had seen. "Ruddy teachers a half-giant though."

He watched with a spike of dread as those eyes went from bright and warm to cold and harsh, the shame from before coming back when the boy spoke. "So what?"

He swallowed. "I- Well, father says-" He paused. Those eyes had softened a bit; looking almost sad now.

"You shouldn't always listen to what other peoples say about something. Even if they're family." He staggered at the words; having never heard the adolescent speak so much at once. Before he could respond, the child had risen from his seat and was leading his small blond companion away, Middy padding softly after them. He wanted to call after them but there was an unexplainable lump in his throat.

**thisisaline**

They had gone off to the common room after that to study. While they only had a little bit to do for DADA, they had a decent amount of study that Professor Snape had tasked them with. They worked together on their assignments. Donovan had the better writing for note taking (and unlike Circinus was used to using a quill), and Circinus was better at actually finding the information in their books.

They had been working for a little while in quiet, as there were only a few others in the common room at this time and none of them were being very loud, when Donovan finally spoke up.

"D-do ye nae lo-loch Malfoy?"

"Hmm?" Circinus looked up from his book.

Donovan cleared his throat. "Do ye nae lo-loch heem? Malfoy?"

Circinus thought about that for a moment. "I think he's too prejudiced. But he's not a bad person." Donovan nodded.

"Alrecht." He swallowed. "He scares me a wee bit."

Circinus frowned. Or rather the corners of hips turned down a bit, which Donovan translated to him frowning. "Why?"

"Hees fowk is dark."

"So?" He blinked. He hadn't expected that response. "Lots of families are dark." He thought about that. It was true really. Most of the older pureblood families were dark. It was by chance only that his own was not. He shrugged then and dropped the subject; going back to their studying.

**thisisaline**

It wasn't until they went to dinner that they realized that something was amiss. There were a large group of Slytherins all gathered together at the dinner table. They were talking in quiet voices and were so close together a large portion of the table was unoccupied. Donovan looked at them curiously as they sat down, but Circinus paid no attention to them. He sat and patted the seat on the opposite side of him as Donovan.

The Scott was somewhat startled when Middy jumped up to sit there, and even more so when Circinus filled a small plate with meat and a tea cup with milk and set them in front of the large feline. He was reminded of his belief that the creature was part Kneazle as it began to drink it's milk without tipping the cup. Once again Circinus filled his plate for him and only as he went to grab his silverware did he become aware that he was still holding his friend's hand. He blushed and pulled his hand away, even though doing so only made him more nervous.

It was when his hands started to shake so bad he couldn't drink his pumpkin juice without spilling it everywhere that Circinus grasped his hand again. He looked to his friend, embarrassed, even as his nerves began to settle. "It's ok. It helps right?" He blushed and nodded, looking down at his lap and scrunching his hand up in his robes.

"Aam sorry."

"Don't be." He glanced up to see Circinus smiling comfortingly at him. It was a larger smile than the little lifting of the corners that it typically was and those silver eyes shown with compassion. His embarrassment melted away and he gripped the slightly larger boy's hand a little tighter as he went back to eating.

The group of Slytherins began to disperse to sit back in their usual spots and they ended up with two second year girl right next to them. "I can't believe it!" He heard one say.

"I know. Poor Draco."

He felt Circinus tense next to him and look up at the girls. "What happened?"

The girls jumped almost a foot and swung to look at him with wide eyes. The only ones the boy had spoken to thus far had been Donovan and Draco and anyone who hadn't witnessed those moments had begun to suspect he was mute.

"U-um. Th-that half br-breed, he le-let him get mau-mauled by a Hi-hipogri-iff." Donovan wondered why she was stammering so much until he caught sight of his friend's eyes. That gaze was sharp and the silver pupils looked almost like little deadly bladed disks. Donovan had an aunt who was very unexpressive like Circinus, and through spending so much time with the woman, he had become very good at reading her. His new friend was similar enough that he could read him well too. To someone who wasn't able to read him he might look angry, but rather Donovan knew he was anxious and worried.

Why did he care so much about Draco Malfoy?

"Where's the hospital wing?"

"It's up on the third floor. I could take you there but Madame Pomfry already said he can't have visitors."

Donovan almost had a panic attack when that gruff male voice spoke. He jerked around to face it and looked up, and up. It was a seventh year he knew was called Marcus Flint and who was captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. He was a big teenager with coarse black hair and dark grey eyes. His teeth were crooked, and he was not the most attractive person.

He was, in fact, rather intimidating.

At least to Donovan, but Circinus didn't seem the least bit frightened and simply nodded somberly at the knowledge that he couldn't go and see Draco. Donovan wondered why he would want to but simply squeezed the boy's hand in comfort as he turned back to his plate and gave a sigh of relief when Marcus walked away. He frowned when Circinus spent the rest of dinner pushing his food about on his plate and not eating. He didn't comment though, as the silver-eyed boy appeared to be lost in thought.

**thisisaline**

He may have been a bit of a pompous jerk, and he may not know of their connection, but the fact still remained that Draco and Circinus were brothers. Circinus was perfectly aware of this fact, and maybe it was because of that that he worried so much. He listened to what people were saying about Draco and what happened, and he kept trying to sneak off to the hospital wing to check on him. He never managed that visit, and he didn't see the blond until Thursday.

The Slytherins were al saying that the Hippogriff had attacked his brother out of nowhere. They claimed it was just a dangerous beast and that the incident was all Hagrid's fault for letting it be close to the students. But the Gryffindors were telling a different story. They said that Draco had insulted the creature even after Hagrid had warned them about such things and that it had previously allowed Harry Potter, who was respectful to the creature, to ride it.

Circinus wasn't sure if he wanted to hug Draco when he saw him for being not dead (not that he would actually do something like that in public) or slap him for being an idiot (he might actually do that in public). Regardless, he fussed and worried, and while most of this wasn't visible, he was well aware that Donovan had noticed and was confused. He knew the other boy thought the worst of Draco and couldn't begin to understand why Circinus cared, but he was trying to; and that was something at least.

He and Donovan had just left Transfiguration, the same sleepy Hufflepuff boy from before not far behind them (he was not sleepy after that first day and was actually a hyper person, they also seemed to end up next to him somehow in every Slytherin/Hufflepuff class they had), who was a bit taller than both of them and named Ralf. He talked as often as possible and unlike most members of the other houses didn't seem to mind at all that they were in Slytherin. He was a little odd, but they welcomed his presence because it was a nice offset to Circinus' and Donovan's quiet demeanor.

The dark-skinned Englishman had taken it upon himself to give them nicknames; saying, and I quote: "Everyone needs a nickname. Unless of course your name is already short enough to be considered a nickname. But even then I suppose you could have some weird unique nickname that helps you stick out a bit. Unless of course you don't want to stick out, in which case-" and so on. He couldn't seem to be able to pronounce Circinus' name at all and had taken to calling him 'Circus' instead. Donovan was 'Mouse' (because he apparently spooked worse than a mouse, which Ralf claimed to be incredibly ironic with him being in the snake house and Ralf himself said they were to call him 'Moonshine ' (he actually introduced himself as this before one of the other Hufflepuffs told them what his name really was).

They had given up even attempting to fight against the names in an effort to get him to shut up during Astronomy (he had managed to lose them forty points without losing any himself, making both of them absolutely certain he should have been in Slytherin himself).

It hadn't really worked.

They didn't mind so much though, even if their housemates kept shooting them odd looks. With a cheerful 'See you later!' and a ruffle of their hair he ran off towards the Hufflepuff common room. They had yet to actually see him at any of the meals and had discussed at length whether the boy actually ate or just sucked 'happy vibes' from others and lived off that and if his sleepiness that first day was a result of a lack of said vibes.

Neither was entirely sure.

It was then that Circinus finally caught sight of Draco. He was sitting in his usual spot with a cast on his arm and Circinus froze in place at the sight of it. The boy was apparently talking to the others about how much it hurt and Circinus, who had very little knowledge in the ways of magical healing, was unaware that he was exaggerating his state.

Donovan was clinging to him as per normal and tugged on his sleeve with a soft whisper of his name. He jerked out of his stupor and walked very fast over to the Slytherin table; Mouse struggling a bit to keep up without letting go of him.

**thisisaline**

Those surrounding Draco had finally begun to move away from him a bit when he felt a sort of tingling sensation on the back of his neck that alerted him to someone standing behind him. He turned in his seat and steel gray eyes locked with bright silver. He was taken aback by the sheer worry in those glowing orbs.

"Are you alright?" Normally the younger's voice sounded almost neutral, but Draco could hear the concern in his voice; making is slightly higher in pitch. He opened his mouth a moment and closed it again. He was about to give Circinus the same story he had been giving all day; making it out to be much worse and far more painful than it actually was. He knew the Gryffindors thought he was faking all of it but while he was certainly exaggerating, it was not all an act. As the wound had been caused by a magical creature, the usual healing spells and potions did not effect it as well as they would have had the injury been caused by a spell from one of his classmates. So he was hurt, and in pain, but not so much as what he had been telling everyone.

He couldn't bring himself to lie to the boy in front of him though. Even merely stretching the truth to him felt almost like a sin (though for the life of him he couldn't understand _why_). But the others of his house were right there. They were quieter than usual because Circinus had spoken, and since he rarely did, they were listening in. Because of that he couldn't exactly spill the truth right here without ruining his reputation and either being called a liar, or, have someone insinuate he was trying to impress the little firstie.

He swallowed and stood up nervously. He made a motion for Circinus to follow, not even noticing Donovan, and began heading towards the doors. As long as they didn't go anywhere expressly forbidden there were no rules stating you had to be in the great hall during meal times. The two small males followed him into an abandoned classroom around the corner (Middy trailing lazily behind them). It looked like a long-unused potions classroom and there was a large pile of ruined cauldrons lining one of the walls.

As he turned he saw Circinus gently grip the red feather in his hair in an almost nervous gesture (he could almost swear it had glowed for a brief second). He saw the little blond boy standing behind Circinus; almost hiding. He took note of the black feline that darted under an old table as well. With as much as the young Scottish pureblood seemed to cling to Circinus he knew it was pointless trying to get him to leave and prayed to Merlin he would keep his mouth shut.

Now that they were alone he felt much less confident. The truth wasn't very pretty and he was more accustomed to lying. It was in his nature, part of the way his father had raised him. He looked down at his feet with a nervous expression. Telling the truth, and the consequences that may come with it, was a daunting task for him.

He was unaware how little he looked like a pureblood just then, and how much more he appeared to be his young age.

He heard a sigh and glanced up at the sound of whispering. Circinus was mumbling something to Donovan, and the young blond smiled gently before letting his hand go and moving over to sit on a chair near the table Middy had disappeared under. Circinus headed over to him then and stopped just a couple feet in front of him. He swallowed at the knowledge that, for once, he could not read the emotions spinning about through those eyes.

But then the child was hugging him.

His good arm wrapped around Circinus almost of its' own accord and he gasped as something in his blood _sang_. It was like the feeling he got when he first came home after being at Hogwarts all year and his mother would hug him. It was like coming home. A beautiful feeling of acceptance.

Of family.

He could hear his magic whispering in his ear.

Yes. Somehow, this little first year was family.

He unconsciously pulled the boy closer and began to speak; the task of telling the truth not so frightening with his magic and celebrating as it was.

"I insulted it. I didn't really mean to, and that- Er- Professor Hagrid warned us about it. He got mad and slashed my arm. It hurt. It still hurts a little but not as bad as I told the others it did. I'm fine. I'm sorry. I never meant to worry you." Circinus looked up at him and he could see the reprimand in his eyes and the corners of his lips were turned down slightly, his eyebrows pushed a little closer together. He wasn't happy with Draco.

But he wasn't angry either, and that was good.

"Why do you act like you do?" It was said in a voice nearly as blank as the face of the one who spoke it. But he could hear just a hint of something in it. Sadness? Or frustration maybe? He considered asking what the boy meant but decided against it. He understood the question perfectly and could tell that Circinus knew that he understood.

He opened his mouth to answer but closed it. Why did he act as he did?

He was a Malfoy. He was a pureblood heir. He was taught to act a certain way and to befriend certain types of people. He was a Slytherin. He was _the_ Slytherin. Even only in his third year and everyone wanted to be close to him. To use him, because he was a Malfoy; and Malfoys had money, and power.

They were always watching him. They looked to him sometimes for how to respond to certain things, and also to make sure he was responding the way he should. If he were ever to act differently they would scorn him. The whole of Slytherin house would be against him because most of them were not the types of people who gave a damn about loyalty; who gave a damn about him. Even now they had begun to think him strange because to the way he behaved around this odd little firstie.

It was why he had pulled the stunt he did. They were whispering behind his back and he felt if he did something drastic it would keep them off his back.

At least for awhile.

He sighed sadly. "Because it is expected of me."

He watched Circinus press his lips together a little tighter. He didn't like the answer. But he didn't argue against it or make a comment. He only nodded a bit sadly. He knew it wasn't the answer the boy wanted.

But it was an answer he would accept.

And acceptance…

Was enough.

**thisisaline**

Ok. I meant what I said when I told ya'll I didn't wanna make a lot of OCs. But Ralf sorta came out of nowhere. Just popped up in my head and started yammering away…

Sigh…

And then of course since I've made two male OCs to befriend my main OC I have to make at least one more that's a girl. Just because there needs to be a girl…

*grumbles to self*

Anyways. I've decided to post to this story now instead of The End of One Life as punishment, since ya'll only gave me five reviews for this one.

*pouts*

But I do plan to update that story soon. Cross my heart loves.

Sincerely,

Mr. Hate


	3. Murderers and Quidditch

Chapter three is up now.

Part of the Quidditch scene comes directly from the book. There will occasionally be scenes like that. They will become fewer in number as we progress however, and move farther and farther away from canon.

So I made my female character. I won't make anymore. Promise. At least not unless it's like nameless characters that pop up maybe once or twice to serve s purpose but have no real importance like the bully in this chapter.

**thisisaline**

Potions on Friday was not a fun experience for Circinus and Donovan. For whatever reason, Professor Snape seemed to be in a particularly nasty mood. He would never take points from his own house, or issue detention to a Slytherin while students from other houses were about; but it still was very unpleasant.

He was particularly snarky and mean. He took points from Gryffindor at every opportunity and constantly stalked about the room insulting as many people as possible and vanishing their potions unless they were absolutely perfect. The only ones he didn't do this to were Circinus and Donovan, who worked together. Even the three Slytherin girls (one of them was paired with a quiet Gryffindor girl) had their potions vanished at least once near the middle of class.

It seemed to last forever as well because today was double potions and so they were trapped in the dungeon room from after breakfast till lunch. They were only lucky in that they had no classes after lunch at all; so they were free to relax a bit before they started in on their studies.

It was after class when they learned why he had been so sour. It seemed during the third year's first DADA class they had faced a Boggart. Apparently the Longbottom boy's Boggart was Professor Snape and he had defeated it by spelling it into his grandmother's clothes. Professor Lupin seemed pleased about this though Circinus honestly felt very bad indeed for Longbottom.

He liked Professor Lupin though; and no one seemed to have anything bad to say about him. At least not until several days later when they were headed to lunch and he rounded the corner to see Draco with some of his friends. He could see Professor Lupin walking by and heard the blond whisper loud enough for the man to hear.

"Look at the state of his robes. He dresses like our old house-elf." The others began to snicker when Draco looked up and caught his eyes. He could see the dread fill his half-brother but didn't care. He shook his head in almost angry disappointment before turning around and heading towards the dorms. He didn't want to go to lunch and sit next to the older boy with him acting like that.

He understood that Draco was pressured; that he acted like he did because everyone expected him to. By who cared what they thought? He sighed to himself, casting an apologetic glance at Mouse, who nodded in understanding as they headed away. The boy would never eat if he didn't fill his plate and while he had resolved to make sure the smaller male was fed they would be skipping this meal.

"Ah have some pumpkin pasties in mah trunk." He nodded at him. That would do for now. Donovan had calmed down some after the first week, growing more accustomed to his new environment. His accent wasn't so thick now and he only stuttered when he had to speak to someone particularly larger than him. Which was why Professor Flitwick seemed to be his favorite teacher because the man was smaller than they were.

The fact of the matter was that Draco was scared. He was scared of what might happen if he swam against the tide. He understood that, really he did, but it didn't upset him any less when he had to witness his brother acting like an arse.

**thisisaline**

Draco felt his heart plummet as he watched his little first year turn around and walk away. He felt nauseous. He had seen the disappointment, that tiny spark of anger and the frown. It was bigger than just the corners of his lips pulled downwards. It was a big enough frown to be noticed by someone half as observant as he was. He wanted to throw up.

He did.

The others started when he suddenly turned around and ran. A few of them followed him as he made it into the bathroom nearby and was sick. He vomited until his stomach was empty and vaguely heard Crabbe be sent off to get Madame Pomfry.

His chest ached, like someone had his heart in a vice-grip and was squeezing. It was like that time when he accidentally broke one of his father's prized Egyptian vases. It was made with magic and could not be fixed. The man had sneered angrily at him and told him he wasn't good for anything; that he was useless.

He had been sick then too.

He held himself and ignored his companions (because they could hardly be called friends). He couldn't keep doing this. Anytime his little first year saw him do something to keep his image up he was disapproving. Disappointing that boy hurt him. It hurt him somewhere deep inside and he didn't understand _why._ If he kept acting like this, like what was expected, what was safe, he would be stuck feeling like this every time Circinus saw it. If he stopped he would have to worry about that but then he would be turned on by his entire house.

So what was he supposed to do?

Keep his reputation and try to hide it from the boy?

Or cast the mask aside and face ridicule?

**Thisisaline**

The days went by and things were tense at the Slytherin table. The other houses noticed, but didn't understand. Even the Slytherins weren't entirely sure what was going on.

It started the day after Draco had insulted Professor Lupin. Malfoy had not come to dinner the night before; supposedly having been sick in the hospital wing. The next morning, Circus and Mouse sat all the way at the other end of the table rather than next to the older blond as they usually did. No one understood why, but Draco had watched them walk right past him to sit as far away as possible.

Circinus didn't even look in his direction, though Donovan sent him a look he couldn't decipher. Draco barely touched his food. He didn't talk to his 'friends' and they were beginning to look at him funny again. Nearly a month had passed before he figured out a way he might possibly make it right. The other Slytherins were ignoring him right now (mostly because he wasn't talking to them) and while his reputation wasn't ruined, it was damaged. He knew that even if he started acting as he used to they wouldn't look at him quite the same, and any even mildly odd behavior would earn him odd looks.

Of course, right now, they no longer followed him like sheep; but they didn't hate him either.

They were neutral.

And if he followed through with this idea he had come up with they would become downright hostile.

**thisisaline**

Harry was at lunch with Hermione and Ron when Malfoy caught his eye. The Slytherin was his rival, and as a result, he had a tendency to seek him out in a crowd. But Malfoy had been acting very strange lately. Almost as though he was depressed. Part of him kept wondering what was wrong, while the other part didn't care because depressed or not, Malfoy was leaving them be.

What made him look up though was the fact that Malfoy had entered the Great Hall, and rather than heading to his own table, was now making his way up to the Professor's table. He was not the only one to notice this and soon people from all four tables were watching on in interest and whispering to themselves.

It was with something like dread that he watched Malfoy walk up to stand in front of Professor Lupin. He was certain the boy couldn't be up to any good. He wasn't the only one, and much of the Hall had grown quiet.

He cleared his throat. "Professor?"

Lupin didn't look particularly worried, if a bit surprised, and he smiled gently. "Yes Mr. Malfoy?"

The boy looked nervous, but he sucked in a breath and stood tall. "I would like to apologize, for the things I said about you. I didn't mean them, and regardless, you're easily the best Defense Professor we have had thus far."

Everyone in the Hall looked on in shock, even the teachers. Though Dumbledore looked very pleased. Lupin seemed startled for a moment before he nodded with a grin.

"Apology accepted Mr. Malfoy."

The blond nodded stiffly and walked quickly away to sit at his table. The Gryffindors, Harry included, were watching him with disbelief. The Ravenclaws looked surprised as well, but also thoughtful. A few of the Hufflepuffs were smiling.

It was the Slytherins that caught his attention though.

Some of them were staring at Malfoy in something like horror, while a few were glaring. That was all the proof he needed that it wasn't some kind of trick. He observed as after Malfoy sat down, a few of those sitting close moved away. Hurt flashed across his face for just a second before he steeled himself and began to ignore them all.

Everyone was whispering and talking now, most unable to believe what they had just witnessed.

Malfoys apologized to no one.

Ron and Hermione were whispering furiously on either side of him but he ignored them in favor of continuing to watch Malfoy. He saw Black and a small blond Slytherin get up from their seats and make their way over to Malfoy. Black tapped him on the shoulder and Malfoy looked up. The first-year nodded towards the entrance to the Great Hall, and Malfoy got up; the three of them leaving.

What the hell was going on?

**thisisaline**

Draco followed Circinus from the Hall nervously. When he had looked at him he had been unable to read the look in his eyes and so he was unsure what was going to happen now. He hoped beyond all hope that what he had done had not been for nothing. Especially with the way his gut had been twisting unpleasantly inside him the whole time, and with how much it had hurt to see people move away from him like he had some kind of disease.

There had been a pleasant feeling though, when Professor Lupin had accepted his apology. He had not been sure if he would or not.

Circus led him through the many halls and down the steps into the dungeons. It didn't take him long to realize where they were going and he supposed there would be more privacy there. Very few Slytherins skipped their meals, and the ones that did typically didn't spend their time in the dorms. He looked around as they entered. The common rooms with their beautiful silver and green colorings were empty. The only movement was the fire, and what appeared to be a Grindylow passing by one of the windows; as their common room was beneath the great lake.

The boy paused and said something in a low voice to Donovan, which he assumed to be a request for privacy; as a moment later the small blond moved to go down the stairs that led into the boy's dormitories. The large black cat that seemed to shadow them constantly following him down. He waited with anxiousness as the silver-eyed one turned to look at him; eyes still unreadable at this point.

Then, before he was certain what had happened, he had his arms full of first year. He wrapped his arms tight around the younger and sucked in a needed breath; practically on the edge of tears because of the profound sense of absolute relief that filled him. He reveled in the warmth of family and the joy of the magic with in him at knowing he was forgiven. He buried his face in black hair and choked back a sob. He knew he had messed up. He had messed up bad. But he had fixed it.

He had fixed it and his little firstie wasn't mad at him anymore.

He held onto him for a moment and almost jumped when Circinus spoke.

"I'm sorry." He was taken aback by the words. Hadn't he been the one to mess up? Shouldn't he be the one to apologize?

"Wha?... Huh?"

He was even further astounded when the child chuckled. He looked up at him with a large smile (or rather a small smile for a normal person but a large one for him). "You explained it, and I understood. But I still got upset and avoided you. I shouldn't have done that, so I'm sorry." The smile grew fainter and now seemed almost sad. There was something like regret in those gleaming silver pools.

"I…" He swallowed around the lump in his throat. "It's alright. I'm sorry too." The young one beamed at him again and nodded, only to frown after a moment.

"The others didn't react well to what you did." He nodded gravely.

"I know."

"There'll be trouble."

"I know."

He pulled Circus a little closer and the two of them stood like that for awhile; thoughts in turmoil.

**thisisaline**

Quidditch season was coming up soon, and many were excited about it. The Gryffindors especially. Draco too, had been excited. But he was thrown off the team. He didn't have to ask to know the reason for it.

He sat in the common room near the fire. Circinus' back was leaned against his side, and the boys legs fell across Donovan's lap. Donny was reading a book that was far too big for him and must have been drenched in featherweight charms. Circe was sketching idly on a small pad of paper his mom had sent him. Draco himself had a small open book on his lap but was not paying it much attention. Instead he was staring at the flames; lost in thought.

The three were always together now, sometimes joined by Ralf from Hufflepuff. The boy was talkative, and while this might normally have annoyed him, he was thankful for it. Circus wasn't much of a talker, and while Mouse no longer appeared scared stiff of him, he was still rather shy. Draco himself liked to talk, though not constantly like Moonshine did. The dark skinned boy was a nice offset to the quiet. He would never have seen himself making friends outside his own house, but he was happy for it.

The majority of his house had ostracized him. They either ignored him entirely or insulted him. Though not as often when the silver-eyed first year was around. He wondered if perhaps it was because he was related somehow to Sirius Black, and they worried he might sick the murderer on them.

Suddenly the common room entrance flung open, and while he might not have paid it much mind, he saw that it was his godfather who came through. The man had been rather cross with him as of late. He used to show him favor, even over the rest of his house, but now the man seemed dead set on pretending he didn't exist.

The grumpy man cleared his throat. "Prefects!" He called sharply. Two of them were in the room and came up to him at once. "Gather everyone who is in their rooms and bring them up immediately." They both nodded and went down the steps quickly. Circinus looked up at Draco and stood up, both the blonds following his lead. Circus picked up his bag and put his sketch pad away, grabbing both their books from them to put them there as well.

Their head of house glanced at them, his eyes going hard at the sight of Circinus before looking away. Draco frowned at that. His godfather had never had any issue with the dark haired firstie that he knew of. The boy didn't cause trouble, and he actually excelled at potions making; though he did sometimes take just a bit longer. But that was only because he was careful and thorough, making sure to follow every direction precisely.

The man did not speak again until everyone was gathered near him. "Sirius Black has broken into the castle." Draco started and looked immediately to his friend. He was not the only one to look at the boy and now understood the harsh look Snape had given him. But Circus' eyes were widened slightly, his mouth just a bit slack; proof of his shock at the news.

He wasn't involved then.

"He attempted to break into the Gryffindor dorms and slashed the painting guarding them. The castle must be thoroughly searched, and so the headmaster feels it's best for you all to spend the night within the Great Hall where it is safest." The man sneered at saying headmaster; clearly not pleased or in agreement with the old man's choices.

He looked down on them all gravely. "Follow me." With that and a twirl of robes he was moving; everyone scrambling after him and doing their best to look good before they came within sight of the other houses. Draco's hand automatically sought out Circinus', and he saw that the boy's other hand was clasped firmly with Donovan's. He nodded at the sight. The three of them would stick together.

**thisisaline**

The Slytherins were the last ones there. They found the Great Hall filled with students. "The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle," Professor Dumbledore told them as Professors McGonagall and Flitwick closed all doors to the hall. "I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately," he added to a redhead Circinus vaguely knew as being one of the Weasley boys, who looked rather proud of himself. "Send word with one of the ghosts."

The Headmaster paused, about to leave the hall, and said, "Oh, yes, you'll be needing…"

One casual wave of his hand and the long tables flew to the edges of the hall and stood themselves against the walls; another wave, and the floor was covered with hundreds of squashy purple sleeping bags.

"Sleep well." He said, closing the main door behind him.

As soon as he was gone the Great Hall became filled with excited chatter. Circinus squeezed Draco's hand when he realized that quite a number of people were pointing at him and whispering. The Gryffindors in particular looked as though they might even try to confront him. Draco pulled the two of them behind him and began to look around for a spot to settle.

The other Slytherins soon made it apparent they didn't want them anywhere near them after the fifth time they were blocked from a spot. Draco bit back tears of frustration and took strength from Circus' hand in his. He looked around and spotted a section where the houses sort of blended together a bit. He headed that way in the hopes of finding a place where they would be welcome to sleep.

The Slytherins in this area weren't much better. There wasn't any empty bags among the Hufflepuffs, who shot them apologetic looks. They were about to turn to the Ravenclaws when someone called out to them.

"Hey!" As one, they turned. It was a girl. She wore plain white bedclothes and so they couldn't tell what house she was in, but she was in between the Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws. She was sitting on a sleeping bag and gestured to three empty bags near her. Even sitting down it was obvious she was tall; with long limbs. She was light skinned and had long, straight, fiery red hair and black eyes. Her features were angular but pretty.

Draco sighed in relief and led his firsties over. "Thanks."

She shrugged. "It's naw problem." She had an Irish accent. Perhaps that explained the flaming hair then, but not the straightness of it.

Donovan offered a shy smile and Circinus walked up to her as the two blonds sat down on their bags. "Circinus. First year." He reached out his hand.

"Cherish. Also first year." She shook his hand with a nod.

He pointed to his friends "Donovan. First year. Draco. Third year."

She gave a smirk. "Nice ter meet yer all."

Draco nodded. "You too."

And with that, they settled down in silence.

**thisisaline**

The next few days it seemed as though Sirius Black was the only thing anyone could talk about. The Professors had scoured the entire castle, but had never managed to find him. There were a thousand different theories as to how he had not only gotten into the castle, but also escaped afterwards…

It was the most popular theory that worried Draco.

Circinus was a Black. Even having been raised in America he could not claim it to be mere coincidence that he was born a wizard and possessed the surname of Black. Or that, despite where he had grown up, he was going to Hogwarts, in Europe, when there were good magical schools in America. Even his having been sorted into Slytherin was proof, as most Blacks found themselves in this house. With his age, it was possible he had been sired just before Sirius Black had gone to prison. And so most suspected the man may be Circinus' father.

They believed he let the murderer into the castle, and that the man had escaped in whatever way he had been allowed in. Normally, if one of their own were being targeted, the snakes would band together to protect them. But they felt betrayed by Draco, and as Circinus and Donovan were friends of his; they felt betrayed by the little firsties as well. So they turned their backs on them and did nothing to try and dissuade the rumors; if anything, they may have even been encouraging them.

Snape did nothing to help either. It hurt Draco to know even his godfather, a man he considered family, had turned on him. But the potions master despised Professor Lupin for some unknown reason, and so it was somewhat expected.

Ralf stood by them, and practically snarled at his fellow Hufflepuffs when they even suggested the possibility that Circinus was anything less than an angel. Draco didn't know where the male's protectiveness and trust in them came from, but he was more than happy for it. They learned that he ate his meals outside, near the lake, and took to joining him to avoid the Great Hall.

The Ravenclaws seemed mostly inclined not to get involved. A smart move on their part really. Self preservation.

It was the Gryffindors that were the problem.

Most of them seemed content to just spread rumors and throw around insults. But some of them looked mutinous. Like they were just waiting for a chance to start trouble. The Weasleys in particular took to glaring at them, though they made no move to do anything beyond that; Draco suspected their lack of action was due to Harry. The golden boy had offered something like grudging respect since his apology to Lupin, and since he no longer instigated the trouble between them, his rival let him be. But it was the Gryffindors Harry had no control over that worried him...

It was four days after the incident that they made their move.

Moonshine was not with them at the moment. It was lunch time and he was likely already outside, but Circe and Donny had just caught met up with Dray and had yet to head outdoors. They were walking through one of the hallways on the third floor, on their way to the staircases, when they were confronted.

Draco didn't recognize them, but knew from their robes that they were lions. They were old enough that they had to be at least fourth years. There were five of them, all boys, one standing a bit in front of the others and acting as leader. He was plain looking, with brown hair and eyes and slightly crooked teeth. He was big, like Crabbe or Goyle, and had thick arms. He glared down at them, Circinus in particular, and Draco felt a flash of protectiveness wash over him.

He pulled the smaller boy, and thus mouse as well, behind him with one hand; pulling his wand out with the other. "What do you want?" He snarled at them, squaring his jaw and looking all around more confident than he felt.

The oaf looked somewhat surprised at his apparent lack of fear but smirked all the same. "We figure ya snakes need ter be taught a lesson."

Draco's eyes narrowed but he didn't back away like he was tempted to do. "What for?"

The smirk became a dark grin. "Fer lettin a murderer into da castle ter try and kill us."

He snorted. "He didn't try to kill you."

"He tried ter get inter da common room."

"So what?"

The larger male glared. "So you lot are gonna pay fer it." He pulled out his wand.

"Oi!" All of them turned to look and Draco was rather surprised to see the girl from the Great Hall. Cherish was it? "What de feckin hell do yer tink yer doin?" He blinked, mouth open slightly. Growing up among pureblood society it was rare he heard a woman curse, let alone an eleven year old girl. Not that she looked it, being that she was rather tall, maybe a couple inches taller than he was. She stomped down the hall and her open cloak billowed about her, revealing that she wore the trousers of the boy's uniform rather than the girl's skirt.

He also noted with a shock that her cloak had red and gold on it. She was a Gryffindor!

"It's none of yer business." The large boy spoke sharply, but he actually seemed intimidated.

"None av me business? " She yelled and came closer. Draco wasn't sure whether to be amused when the large boy stepped back or to be frightened of the banshee before him and do the same. "Loike hell it's none av me business! You leave dem alone!"

The boy sneered. "Or what?"

Her voice was low and dangerous. "Or I'll cleave off yer bollocks an' shove dem so far up yer arse you'll 'av ter shite through yer gob." How could black eyes look so much like fire?

The boy swallowed and chose, smartly, to leave, his little followers running after him, some with their hands on their crotches to protect their manhood. Draco jumped at the sound of a giggle and turned with shock on his face to see the sound had come from Circus. The boy flashed him a small amused smile and reached up a hand to close his open mouth.

The first year turned to their odd savior then and gave her a nod of gratitude. "Thank you."

"It was naw problem. but I tink I better steck raun yer lot so as ter make sure naw wan else causes yer any trouble. Bunch av dense feck de lot av dem are."

Draco smiled. He figured that was her way of saying she'd like to be friends.

**thisisaline**

Moonshine raised an eyebrow when they came to lunch but otherwise didn't seem to mind the sight of a new member in their group. He offered a wolfish grin and ran up to her. "Hello there luv. I'm Moonshine. Me real name's Ralf but I prefer the nickname. Who're you?"

She stared at him for a moment. He talked fast. "Cherish."

"Cherish? Dat's pretty. But if yer gonna be part of the club yer gonna need a nickname. Everyone ought to have a nickname." He pointed to each of them one by one. "His is Mouse, I call him Circus, and Dragon suits that one. What should we call you hmm? Don't know yer personality so I can't make something out o that. From yer name then right? How bout Cherry? It can be short for yer her name or cause of yer hair but I think I think it suits you. You look like a Cherry don't ya think? I think so. Don't you lot think she looks like-"

"Does yer man ever shut de feck up?" She asked them, interrupting his mini-rant.

"No." Was the automatic response from all three, causing Moonshine to pout, and the newly dubbed Cherry to laugh. It was almost strange how easy it was to include her in their little group.

**thisisaline**

It was time for the first Quidditch game of the year. The weather had been getting steadily worse as it drew closer and it was now pouring rain outside. Originally, the first match was meant to be Gryffindor v Slytherin. But as the Slytherins were still down a seeker after having kicked Draco from the team, it would be Gryffindor v Hufflepuff. Moonshine seemed incredibly excited about it all. The boy was too much of a klutz to be of any use on a broom himself, but he seemed to adore the sport even if he couldn't play it.

Cherry wasn't as enthusiastic, but she seemed to enjoy arguing with him and betting against his team just to get him riled up. Something the three Slytherins found rather amusing.

"I don't care how good he is, Potter can't possibly compete with Diggory. Especially in this weather-"

"Diggory isn't even suited fer bein a seeker. 'E's too feckin big ter be any use. 'Is size makes 'im slower than Potter. Potter-"

"His size is an advantage in this weather though. Potters all skin and bones. With the wind he'll be lucky if he ain't blown clear off his broom. At least Diggory-"

"Potter's de better flyer though. De man can stay on 'is damn broom just fine, wind or naw-"

"Hmph. I doubt that. He-"

Draco chuckled and ignored them after that. They all wore thick cloaks and Circinus had brought them a couple of very large muggle contraptions he called 'umbrellas'. They were black and big enough to hold four people beneath them. Draco thought they were odd, but they helped keep the rain off him so he wouldn't complain. It the muggles could makes something like these without magic then maybe they weren't too bad after all.

He, Circus, and Mouse shared one umbrella, with him holding it and the smaller two huddled on either side of him; and Moonshine and Cherry had the other, with the girl holding it as the dark boy had a tendency to wave his arms about when he talked. They found their way up the stands to sit on the Hufflepuff side, as sitting with the Gryffindors would be tantamount to suicide. They found a seat and Draco wrapped an arm each around the little first years, careful to keep the umbrella above them, and drew them close for the sake of warmth.

Donovan was a bit awkward at first but relaxed into him all the same. The boy wasn't as afraid of him anymore, and seemed to trust him almost as much as Circinus these days. He was still a little shy around Cherish, but Ralf seemed to be able to make him speak more; which was good. Circe always seemed relaxed around him and leaned against him easily. He still didn't understand the odd connection he had to the boy that seemed to stem straight from his magic but he was growing accustomed to it. He thought maybe it was because his mom was a Black by birth and so his magic recognized Circus as being family. He was a second cousin at least. But beyond that he had no explanation, and it was easier not to question it.

"It's starting." He could just barely hear Circinus over the howling wind, but he nodded and turned his attention to the field.

**thisisaline**

The wind was so strong that they staggered sideways as that walked out onto the field. If the crowd was cheering, they couldn't hear it over the fresh rolls of thunder. Rain was splattering over Harry's glasses. How on earth was he going to see the snitch in this?

The Hufflepuffs were approaching from the opposite side of the field, wearing canary-yellow robes. The captains walked up to each other and shook hands; Diggory smiled at Wood but Wood now looked as though he had lockjaw and merely nodded. Harry saw Madam Hooch's mouth form the words, "Mount your brooms." He pulled his right foot out of the mud with a squelch and swung it over his Nimbus Two Thousand. Madame Hooch put her whistle to her lips and gave it a blast that sounded shrill and distant- they were off.

Harry rose fast, but his Nimbus was swerving slightly with the wind. He held it as steady as he could and turned, squinting into the rain.

Within five minutes Harry was soaked to his skin and frozen, hardly able to see his teammates, let alone the tiny snitch. He flew backward and forward across the field past blurred red and yellow shapes, with no idea of what was happening in the rest of the game. He couldn't hear the commentary over the wind. The crowd wHe Has hidden beneath a sea of cloaks and battered umbrellas. Twice Harry came close to being unseated by a Bludger; his vision was so clouded by the rain on his glasses he hadn't seen them coming.

He lost track of time. It was getting harder and harder to hold his broom straight. The sky was getting darker, as though night had decided to come early. Twice Harry nearly hit another player, without knowing whether it was a teammate or opponent; everyone was now so wet, and the rain so thick, he could hardly tell them apart…

With the first flash of lightning came the sound of Madame Hooch's whistle; Harry could just see the outline of Wood through the thick rain, gesturing him to the ground. The whole team splashed down into the mud.

**thisisaline**

"He can't see." Draco looked down at Circinus, who spoke a bit louder than usual to be heard over the wind. "The water on his glasses is making him blind." He nodded. He had seen the way Potter kept just missing crashing into someone or something. He was practically a bat in this weather.

He watched as the time-out ended after a few moments and the players surged back up into the air. He noted that Potter was flying with more ease now; having greater determination. Either he had heard one hell of a pep talk or something had been done to his glasses to make him see. Judging by the improvement in his flying he guessed at the latter. He zoomed about the field, dodging a bludger and flying under Diggory…

He saw as Harry suddenly looked distracted, staring up at the top stands. Those stands were empty. He looked up, feeling Circus do the same. There at the top was a large black dog. He looked from the creature back to Harry, who fumbled on his broom and dropped a couple feet, but when he turned to look at the beast again it wasn't there. He frowned and looked down at his first year who nodded. He had seen the creature too.

What in Merlin's name?

Everything suddenly became very quiet and Draco jolted and looked up, eyes widening in horror. For there was Potter, streaking upwards after Diggory and the snitch; and below him, covered in their dark wispy cloaks, were nearly a hundred Dementors.

He gasped as Potter seemed to pass out and fell from his broom; suddenly feeling completely awful about having teased the boy's reaction to the creatures on the train. He was at least fifty feet up. There was no way he could survive that fall…

He shuddered in relief as Dumbledore, moving faster than an old mad should be able, ran onto the field waving his wand upwards. Potter's falling form seemed to jerk and then slow down considerably before hitting the ground. The Headmaster then shot something bright and silvery from his wand at the Azkaban guards. He looked absolutely furious.

A stretcher was conjured then, and Potter was carried away…

**thisisaline**

So next chapter will be starting about where chapter 10 of POA starts. Considering this is only the third chapter I think I've managed to cover a decent amount so far.

What do you guys thing of Moonshine and Cherry? I know from the reviews that you lot seem to love little Mouse, but what about the other two?


	4. Breakdown

Stuff from the book again, here and there. I'm not gonna warn you about it anymore though. If there's stuff from the book then there's stuff from the book.

Anyways… Anyone know any sites where I can watch the X-Men movies for free without having to download anything? I need to re-watch them but I don't own them or have any monies…

I drew a pic of my OCs. (the students only, not Maria). I'll post a link on my profile if anyone wants to see it k?

**thisisaline**

Madame Pomfry insisted on keeping Harry in the hospital wing for the rest of the weekend. He didn't argue or complain, but he wouldn't let her throw away the shattered remains off his Nimbus Two Thousand. He knew he was being stupid, knew that the Nimbus was beyond repair, but Harry couldn't help it; he felt as though he'd lost one of his best friends.

He had a stream of visitors, all intent on cheering him up. Hagrid sent him a bunch of earwiggy flowers that looked like yellow cabbages, and Ginny Weasley, blushing furiously, turned up with a get-well card she had made herself, which sang shrilly unless Harry kept it shut under his bowl of fruit. The Gryffindor team visited again on Sunday morning, this time accompanied by Wood, who told Harry (in a hollow, dead sort of voice) that he didn't blame him in the slightest.

But it was his visitor two days beforehand, on Friday morning while Ron and Hermione were still in class, that surprised him the most.

He almost fell out of bed when Draco Malfoy of all people came into the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfry had run off to get more healing potions from Professor Snape so she wasn't here. Harry wondered if Malfoy planned to do something cruel to him. But he disregarded the thought. Malfoy looked nervous, but not that I'm-up-to-no-good-and-afraid-to-be-caught nervous, rather it was a sort of awkward nervous.

"Hi." Harry blinked.

"Hi…"

It was silent for a moment and Malfoy looked down, shuffling his feet. He sighed.

"Are you okay?"

"Um… Yea I'm fine."

"Alright then." The Slytherin turned around to leave and Harry felt bewildered. He called out to him.

"Wait!" Malfoy paused and turned around. "You came here just to see if I was alright?" He shuffled his feet again and nodded once before hurrying out; fleeing more like it.

He shook his head, not really sure what had just happened.

**thisisaline**

November brought with it cold weather and companionship. Circinus was glad for the friends he had managed to make, as well as his growing relationship with his brother. It was not really how he had expected his time here to go. His mom had had him attending muggle school before he got his letter and he had never really had any friends. He was a loner mainly. Unavoidable really with how quiet he was.

He wasn't very good with making friends, and he had expected that his past experiences would simply repeat themselves here at Hogwarts. Sure, he had hoped to befriend his brother and get to know the boy… But he had never expected it to actually happen. Sure, Draco didn't know they were brothers, and Circinus had no plans to tell him anytime soon, but still…

It was his desire to get close to the older boy that had led to him being in Slytherin house in the first place…

_**Circinus walked calmly up to the stool. On the outside his face was blank, but within he was a bundle of nerves. He lifted the battered old hat with care and placed it gently on his head as he sat.**_

"_**Hmm… Rather considerate aren't you?" He tensed at the voice, having not expected it, but he didn't jump. The voice chuckled. "It's alright child. I mean no harm. I am to look into your thoughts to find where best to place you."**_

_**His thoughts? He swallowed.**_

"_**Relax little one. I can share nothing that I find here. Your secrets are safe."**_

_**Oh. Thank you then.**_

_**He felt a twinge of amusement he knew didn't come from him… "Now let's see…"**_

"_**You have a kind heart, and are very loyal… Hufflepuff would do you good… Plenty of courage, Gryffindor perhaps? Hmm… You are smart enough to make a decent Ravenclaw… Yes. I think Ravenclaw would be best for you."**_

_**I'd like to be in my brother's house.**_

"_**Oh? Slytherin? Are you sure? Hmm… You are perhaps cunning enough for it, but I'm not sure it would be the best fit…"**_

_**Please…**_

"_**Are you certain?"**_

_**Yes.**_

"…_**Very well then-"**_

"**SLYTHERIN!"**

He sighed softly at the memory and glanced at said brother. It was breakfast time, and so they sat in the Great Hall. The mail had not yet come, and he sat between Draco and Donovan. Since it was not technically forbidden to do so, Ralf and Cherish sat with them. Cherry sat next to Draco, as she was less inclined to cuss at him, and Moonshine sat on Mouse's other side, as the small male was very comfortable around him. The two of them acted as buffers to protect the three out-casted Slytherins from their housemates.

Professor Snape sneered angrily at them, but as there were no rules against it, he could not force them to leave. Circus noted that the headmaster seemed rather amused by the whole thing, and when the two had sat with them for the first time a couple days ago the old man had lifter his cup to them in a silent toast. His lip quirked at that. He thought the old man was a few flowers shy of a garden, but he was a good man all the same.

He sipped his pumpkin juice (odd stuff that pumpkin juice) and slipped a piece of bacon under the table for Middy. She didn't follow him to every class anymore. Only the ones he shared with Ravenclaw, because she knew he had Cherry and Moonshine to look after him in the others. She was a sweet thing, being as protective of him as she was, like he was her kitten. But he knew she could turn downright vicious if he was in any sort of trouble.

Moonshine held Donovan's hand today, and so he was lucky enough to have both hands free. He was glad for this. He loved mouse, really he did, but it was nice to have his hands free for once (though he had still filled the blond's plate). Moonshine seemed to be the only one the poor boy trusted apart from him, though he could tell the little Scot liked Cherry, if felt a bit intimidated by the tomboyish girl. Middy was protective of him too though.

It was a little strange he supposed as he ate his eggs. He was so used to being alone, yet now he never was. Donovan was almost always with him. The only times he wasn't, was when he chatted privately with Draco. The others were around every chance they got. It was a big change for him, but he wasn't the least bit bothered by it.

He glanced up as the owls came in but turned back to his food uninterested. He touched his feather softly. He didn't need to exchange letters to stay in touch with his parents. Not that anyone else needed to know about that.

He did look up though when a dark horned owl landed regally on the table in front of it. He looked up at the thing as it held out a letter to Dray. He frowned slightly as his brother's face paled drastically and he swallowed. The blond reached out a shaky hand to grasp the parchment and the owl took flight at once. He sucked in a breath and opened the seal.

His eyes traced over the paper for only a few moments before he dropped it to the table. Before Circinus could stop him he had jumped from the table and was running away and out of the hall. He looked at the paper and hesitantly picked it up, feeling the other three gathering close to read over his shoulder.

_Dear Draco,_

_It has come to my attention that you have recently besmirched the Malfoy name. I hear that you dared apologize publically to someone well beneath us and have willingly befriended both a halfblood and mudblood. _

_I am ashamed of you._

_You are not to return to the manor this holiday, and are instead to remain at Hogwarts, as I do not believe I could stand the sight of you at present._

_Sincerely, Lord Malfoy_

**Thisisaline**

Something was screaming.

It wasn't a physical sound; more a feeling than anything else. But it was there. Draco could feel it. Somewhere inside himself, under his skin and deep inside his bones and his very magic, something was screaming.

Screaming at him.

Screaming _for _him.

It hurt.

It hurt so very badly. He had known of course. He had known this day would come; had known it all too well. When he had first chosen to make that apology he had known that his father would not be pleased.

He had not told the man, but he had known he would know of it. Everyone had seen him apologize. Everyone in Slytherin had seen him do it. He didn't doubt that many of them would write home about it. He had known, also, that it would be only a matter of time before one of those parents mentioned it to his father and the man would become aware of it.

Yet even knowing this, even having expected it…

Something inside him was screaming.

He ran. Ran from the Great Hall and from that damned letter. What was he going to do? What could he possibly do? His father was punishing him by not allowing him home for the holiday. But what about after? What about this summer? He would surely be punished.

What was he going to DO?

He was barely aware of the world around him and so was startled when he ran straight into someone. He fell to the ground with a thud and didn't even bother to get up. Didn't even bother to look and see who he had crashed into.

Instead he put his head between his knees and covered his ears with his hands; trying desperately to silence the screaming.

He was aware that someone was speaking, that someone was even touching him; but he could hear nothing but the screaming of his magic…

The screaming of his soul.

**thisisaline**

Harry was excited about Madame Pomfry finally releasing him from the Hospital Wing. He had been fine for while now but the woman had insisted he stay there. They had been walking from the wing when someone bashed into him.

He jerked backwards, feeling both Hermione and Ron grab onto him to keep him from falling, but he heard the sound of the other person hitting the ground.

"Wha?" He shook his head and looked down.

"Malfoy!" He heard Ron holler in something like outrage. He hated the blond Slytherin quite a bit, but…

Harry shushed him. Something wasn't right.

Malfoy had curled himself up there on the ground; covering his ears with his hands and shaking. What was going on?

"Malfoy?" He moved closer, hesitating. He looked back at his best friends. "I think something's wrong with him."

"So? Who cares? He's just a-"

"Oh hush Ronald!" Hermione cast him a stern glance. "Go get Madame Pomfry." He scowled at her and cast a dirty glance at the boy curled up on the ground, but chose wisely not to argue and instead scurried off.

Harry kneeled down next to Malfoy and touched his shoulder. "Malfoy? Are you alright?" The blond didn't respond, and Harry realized with no small amount of surprise that the shaking was because he was crying.

He saw Hermione crouch down on Malfoy's other side but felt it wouldn't do much good. Indeed he did not react as she touched him and spoke softly. It was almost as though he couldn't hear them at all. He frowned. He had never seen the young man in this state. What in Merlin's name had happened to make him like this?

He looked up at the sound of quick footsteps, hoping Ron had returned with Madame Pomfry. Instead he saw Black running towards them; a very large cat at his heels. Black slowed as he reached them and motioned for him to move away, which he did.

The small boy scrunched down where he had been and hesitated before touching Malfoy. But unlike them he didn't put a hand on his shoulder. Rather he pulled the blond teen's hands from his ears and then pulled him close in a hug.

He didn't say anything, but ran a hand through Malfoy's hair in silence. Harry was surprised to see him react. He latched onto Black and buried his head in the boy's shoulder; sobbing even harder. He heard more footsteps then, and looked up to see three more people coming quickly towards them.

There was a tiny, freckled blond boy that he had seen practically glued to Black, a dark-skinned boy from Hufflepuff who was much larger, and a very tall redheaded girl he was surprised to note he recognized as being a Gryffindor. He was forced to stand up and move out of the way as they gathered around.

The little blond settled himself on the opposite side of Malfoy as Black and hugged him as Black was doing, though not as tightly. The Hufflepuff sat next to him and patted Malfoy's back, and the girl settled herself next to Black with a hand on Malfoy's leg. Even the cat was curled up near them, having wedged itself in between Black and Malfoy and was practically in the blond's lap.

It was an odd sight. They were all so very different. And yet…

Harry felt that twinge in his heart he sometimes got around the Weasleys. They were mismatched yes, but at this moment they looked like a family. He watched them, glancing at Hermione who was looking at Malfoy with, perhaps, pity. He looked back at the odd pseudo-family. What had happened to Malfoy?

**thisisaline**

Circinus clung to his brother.

God damn that man.

Lucius Malfoy was a bastard. An absolute bastard. He held Draco tighter. He knew if Draco would let him, he would make that man suffer for this. He had seen it. The flashes of hurt and pain when the others in their house were unkind to him. The fear and apprehension when he talked about the future.

The absolute joy when he realized he had friends.

His brother was more fragile than he showed the world at large. But he hid it. He had locked it all up behind the mask of a pureblood heir. Then Circinus and the others had begun to peel the mask away. But it had still been there. That little bit of wall he hid his emotions behind. It was like a damn holding back the flood.

And now it was gone. Shattered like glass.

And his brother was breaking.

He was young. But growing up in some of the rougher areas of New Orleans, and his dad, had made him strong. He had broken at times, and been rebuilt stronger every time it happened. But his brother hadn't had that. He had never had that. Instead he had been cracking. Cracking every year that passed but never breaking.

But now he had.

And the first time was always the worst.

He wasn't sure, if his brother was stronger than he was for lasting as long, or if he was weaker for how easily he had broken.

Stronger, he decided, as Draco cried into his chest. Draco was stronger than he was. But Circinus would make sure he didn't have to be anymore. He would protect him; his friend, his brother, his packmate. He would protect what was his.

Somewhere inside of him, something growled in approval.

**thisisaline**

When Madame Pomfry came and gathered Draco up to the hospital wing, giving him a calming drought that doubled as a sleeping potion, Circinus went with him. He refused to be separated from Draco, no matter what the woman said.

In the end, it was his silver eyes, which shone eerily at her, filled with determination and a thinly veiled promise of possible death to whomever had caused the Malfoy heir's breakdown that convinced her. She knew that short of Stupefying him, nothing would keep the boy from his friend's side.

The others though, she had sent off to their common rooms.

Now Circinus sat next to his brother, head on the boy's bed and holding the sleeping male's hand loosely in his own. It was getting dark, and he knew visiting hours would end soon.

Not that that would keep him from staying here.

He felt strange.

His magic was twisting weirdly inside him, and he could feel… _Something_… That wasn't magic there now. It was faint, barely there. But there all the same. He had felt it before, but only when his life was in danger, and when his dad had freaked out that one time and acted more like an animal than a human; growling and snarling at everything and protecting Circinus as though his life depended on it.

But it had never _stayed._ And his life was not in danger at the moment. Still it was there, moving around like an animal in a cage. Strong enough for him to sense it, but weak enough that he could glean nothing else about it.

He sighed and grasped his feather. He ran his hand along the back side of it and sent a bit of magic filled with feeling into it. A combination of _confusion/fear/worry/apprehension. Something's wrong._

After a moment he felt the feeling against his fingertips which still touched it. _Worry/protection/confusion. An image of claws. Are you in trouble?_

_Comfort. Worry. A picture of Draco in the bed in the hospital wing. I'm fine, worried about Dray and confused._

_Understanding. A sniffing dog, hunting. What is it cub?_

_Apprehension. A view of hands clutching his stomach; his core. Something feels different in me._

_Confusion. A questioning probe._

_A flash of the animal? Feeling inside. An impression of a beast in a cage. That._

_Laughter. A similar feeling, stronger, darker, more animal? A wolf-like creature, then a man. One and the same?_

_Confusion. Curiosity. What was that? _

_Amusement. Animal. Feral, cub. A school for the gifted, with iron bars across the gate._

_More confusion, stronger this time. An animal-like man. A werewolf. A beast-fae. Feral?_

_A growl. Bitterness mixed with pride. An image of dad, claws ready. Mutant._

_Surprise, not unpleasant. Understanding. Imagining self, with dad's claws. Mutant. Me?_

_Worry, but approval. Circinus, without dad's claws, his own claws; different. Yes. Mutant, cub._

_Understanding. Acceptance. Ok._

_Worry. A flash of blood, injury. You ok?_

_Comfort. Fine. Hesitation, surprise. The sound of a door. Have to go._

_Worry and love. Arms around a small child. Take care, cub._

_Love. Obedience. A stronger hug, like a bear. Yes dad._

_The sound of laughter._

He pulled his hand away and opened his eyes. He had heard the door open. Footsteps moving towards them. He turned to look, and nearly scowled.

It was Professor Snape.

He had initially liked the man when first coming to Hogwarts. But he had been disappointed when learning that he didn't treat all his students the way he treated the Slytherins. Then he had become angry with him when he saw how harshly he was treating his brother.

He felt that feral? Thing inside rise up at the knowledge this man had hurt his brother and had to stomp down a growl.

What on Earth was happening to him?

And what was the professor doing here?

"Sir?" He questioned, his voice carefully monotone.

The dark-haired man stared down at him a moment, his expression sour; as it often was. "As head of Slytherin house, I am alerted when one of my students finds themselves within the confines of this ward." He scowled, but Circinus caught a hint of concern in the man's features. So, despite his actions, he did care about Draco. "However, while I was told that Mr. Malfoy had been admitted into Pomfry's care, I was not told why."

Circus nodded; understanding that it was the man's way of asking what happened, without making it seem as though he cared, or ordering Circe to tell him. "He had a breakdown." Surprise flashed across his face, followed closely by concern and worry before becoming carefully blank again.

"May I ask what caused this breakdown?"

Circinus watched him silently for a few moments. He waited until the man shifted, Circus' stare making him uneasy. He reached into his bag then and pulled out the letter, having stashed it there just before chasing after his brother in his worry. He hesitated, but then handed it to the potion's master.

The professor cast the piece of parchment a suspicious glance before taking it from him. He opened it carefully, schooling his features in the knowledge that Circinus was watching him. The boy still caught the flash of rage in his eyes and the way his hands clenched on the paper ever so slightly. He nodded internally; confirming his belief that despite his anger at Draco, the man did still care.

"Do you know Lord Malfoy?" He asked him. Professor Snape seemed surprised, as it was rare that Circus instigated any amount of verbal conversation or asked questions. He nodded slowly in answer and Circinus hummed. "My mother is a voodoo priestess." He told him, watching the flash of shock and then wariness. True magical voodoo was very different from that bit the muggles practiced; it was one of the more powerful forms of magic. "She's taught me much. But there is one thing she taught me that is far more important than anything else I will ever learn."

He waited until the man prompted him to continue. "And that is?"

Silver eyes looked sharply at the man above him, and he had to commend the potion master for not flinching. It was a look he had gained from his mother after all, and the woman could put the fear of the Gods into anyone. "Always look after your own." His gaze became sharper, glinting with a dark promise. "Draco is mine own. I will protect him. Always. Should he be harmed in anyway…" He looked back to the boy on the bed, allowing the sentence to hang unfinished in the air between them.

He heard the professor swallow and caught a nod out of the corner of his eye. Good. The man understood, and would most likely warn Lucius Malfoy.

For if anyone was to hurt Draco, or the others Circinus had come to care for…

He would unleash the beast growing inside him upon them…

And make them pray for death…

**thisisaline**

This chapter is shorter than the last two have been but I just felt like this was a good place to stop for now.

A few things to say:

1. The feather thing is something I came up with. The front of the feather connects Circinus to his 'mother'; the back side of it connects him to his 'father'.

2. Circinus' mom is obviously Maria. But his dad is not an original character, and is also NOT paired with Maria. But he did help to raise Circinus.

3. Circinus is more mature than an eleven year old usually is, but there is a reason for that. He has lived a fairly harsh life thus far, and so has more or less been forced to grow up quickly in order to survive.

4. The reason that Draco's magic wigs out in regards to things that are connected to family will be explained later. I promise. No it is not 'normal' for magical people in this story, and no, Draco is not a Veela or magical creature. But he is special.

5. Yes, Circinus is a feral mutant, and yes, that is a great part of his protectiveness over his friends. I will also mention that it may have an influence on the people around him. I won't explain how just yet, but you'll see.


	5. Christmas Holidays

So here we are at chapter 5.

This is mainly a mellow chapter with a little bit of fluffy brotherly love. It's a little shorter than usual at something like 4,500 words rather than the 6,000 I usually aim for, but I'm pleased with it all the same.

**thisisaline**

It took a little while after Professor Snape had left without a word for his brother to wake. Circinus became aware of the change almost immediately, and his hand was wrapped around Draco's in the next moment. Grey eyes fluttered before opening fully and staring up into brighter, silver ones. Circe watched as first confusion, then recognition, understanding, and sadness flashed through those eyes as his brother realized where he was, why, and what had happened.

Dray turned away from him. "You must think I'm pathetic." He mumbled miserably in a quiet voice, almost as though he were speaking to himself. Circinus squeezed his hand.

"I think you're strong. I was expecting this to happen much sooner."

Draco's head swiveled around to look at him in surprise. "Sooner?"

Circinus smiled gently. "You were hurting. You hid it and that hurt you more. I knew it would become too much eventually. But not until now. I'm proud of you for remaining so strong for all this time."

More surprise flashed across the blonde's face before his eyes welled with tears. "Thank you." He muttered, and Circus could see him holding the tears back. He did not want to let them out. But holding back what he felt would just eventually lead to him breaking down again. Even Circe knew that. It wasn't good for you to hide your emotions.

He ran a hand through his brother's hair, catching his attention. "It's ok to cry brother." He didn't even realize he had called him that allowed, though Draco did; he wasn't aware of the significance of it though.

It was like a dam broke, as Draco flung himself at Circinus and cried into his shirt. Circe only held him close and rubbed his back. His eyes narrowed to glinting slits as Dray cried. The beast that he had grown accustomed to in the past few hours moved around inside him restlessly like a beast in a cage and he felt it snarl, a stream of _pack/ours/protect _ thoughts seeming to come directly from it.

If anyone ever made his brother break down like this again, there would be hell to pay.

**thisisaline**

When it came time for the third years to go to Hogsmeade, Draco chose to stay behind. The action wasn't particularly surprising at all, and the five of them decided to spend the day in Circe and Donny's dorm room. Like sitting at other tables, letting someone not of your house into the dorm rooms wasn't expressly prohibited, but was rather frowned upon.

Still, being that the room housed only the two of them, and would remain that way so long as they attended Hogwarts, it was a good place for them all to spend time together without being interrupted. So here they were, Circinus upon his bed sketching away as he often did, leaning his back against Draco, who was spread across the bed on his stomach. He was in a conversation with Cherry, who sat on the floor against Mouse's bed, on which he and Moonshine were playing chess while the Hufflepuff chattered away.

"How come you never told me you were muggleborn?"

She snorted. "Well I really didn't tink it feckin mattered. I never tart anyone wud give a shite wheh I came from. 'Sides, 'tis not loike yer ever feckin asked or anythin'."

"Yeah. I guess I didn't did I?" Draco had eventually become accustomed to the girl's swearing. It still made him blush when she got particularly bad though, and he still didn't think a proper lady should speak in such a way. But, well, Cherry was Cherry. He knew that wouldn't change.

"_Does_ it matter?" She asked, eyeing him.

He paused for a moment, thinking about that. He knew his father wasn't happy about it. He had been raised to believe that muggleborns were beneath him, that he was greater than they were… But he liked Cherry. Regardless of her blood, her crass behavior, or her typically sour demeanor; she was a good friend. So… Did it really matter? He smiled at her. "No it doesn't."

"Gran'." She grinned at him. "Want ter play a game av explodin' snap?"

He chuckled. "I'd love to."

Circinus watched this all from behind his sketchbook. He was proud of his brother. He smiled a secret smile to himself from behind his papers, the beast offering an approving and happy grumble.

**thisisaline**

The last Hogsmead trip marked the day before the beginning of the Christmas holidays. It also marked the first letter Draco received from his father since the letter telling him he was not welcome home this holiday.

He sat in the Slytherin common room with Circinus and Cherry. Both Donovan and Moonshine had gone home for the holidays. Cherry had planned to stay at Hogwarts from the beginning; only now did it come to Draco's attention that she never spoke of her life at home. Circinus had chosen to stay only so that Dray would not be left alone. He had spoken of his adoptive parents in the past, and Draco had worried they might be upset that the boy wasn't going to spend this Christmas with them. But Circe had merely touched the feather in his hair and smiled; telling Draco that everything was perfectly fine.

The somewhat official-looking parchment sat on his lap. It was always something he had disliked about his father's letters. They were always on the same parchment as the business letters he sent out, with the official Malfoy seal on them. Furthermore, while his mother's letters were always warm and happy and filled with love for him, his father's letters were cold and direct and to the point.

He scrunched his shirt up in his hands; a nervous habit he had attained from spending too much time with Donovan. He felt a hand on his arm and looked up to see Circinus. The silver-eyed boy gave him a wide smile, or rather, wider than his usual smiles. It was a comforting sight, and Draco felt his magic hum with the assurance.

He would be fine.

He looked to his other side and caught Cherish's eyes. They were an odd color. So dark they looked black, but when the light hit them just right they seemed a sapphire shade. She didn't say anything, which was odd for her, and she didn't smile, which wasn't so odd, but she pat his shoulder in support and he smiled at her.

He looked back to the letter upon his lap and swallowed, before reaching out and breaking the seal. Neither of the others read over his shoulder, offering him privacy if he didn't want them to see, which he was grateful for. He skimmed the letter, and then read it again, more slowly this time. He felt a rush of anger and threw the page to the ground.

"Bloody hell!"

"What?"

He turned to Circe. "He told the Ministry! About the Hippogriff! They're going to kill it!"

"I tart yer 'ated de damn beast?" Cherry seemed confused, not that he blamed her; he made no secret of his dislike for Hippogriffs since being injured.

"No!" He sighed. "I don't like it, but that doesn't mean I want it gone! I don't even know how he found out! I never told him!"

"The headmaster told him." He snapped around to look at Circinus.

"What?"

Silver eyes blinked at him, and he could see the concern in them. "It's in the school rules. Parents are always notified when a student winds up in the hospital wing. That way they can come see their kids to make sure they're alright."

He sputtered. "But- He- He never-" He faltered. "I've been hurt before and he's never so much as… As sent me a letter asking if I- If I was alright." His anger dissipated and he slumped into his seat. Circinus hugged him and he held onto the smaller boy; relishing in the feeling of 'home' that always came over his magic when the boy did so. "He… He's never really cared has he?" His voice was barely a whisper, but he felt the arms around him tighten and knew Circus had heard him.

"Well screw de langer! If yer old man don't care about yer loike 'e's supposed ter den he can go feck off! You've got us don't yer? So what de feck yer nade an ass loike 'imself for?"

He couldn't help it. He laughed. He through his head back and laughed. Everyone he knew was so afraid of his father they wouldn't even speak badly of him when he wasn't there and kissed the ground he walked on when he was. But this girl insulted him without fear. He settled down after a few moments and finally thought about what she had said. Why would he care about someone who didn't give a damn about him? He wasn't a son to his father. He was an heir. A means to an end, no more important to the man than some prized object of his wealth.

"Yeah." He finally said, smirking. If his father could hear how informally he spoke these days… "I got you guys. I don't need him." His smirk turned into a sad smile, and he buried his head in Circe's shoulder. He felt Cherry patting his back.

He didn't need that man. His father didn't matter at all, he told himself. And if he shook a little, and Circinus' shirt was wet when he pulled away, no one said anything about it.

**thisisaline**

Draco grunted and opened his eyes slowly, wondering what had woken him up. He groaned as he rolled over and began to pull himself up. It was times like this he was thankful they were beneath the lake. It was never bright in the mornings as he imagined the other dorms must be. He rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times, hearing a chuckle.

He looked up to find Circinus sitting on the bed, his legs dangling off the edge, looking rather amused. The boy held out a small, wrapped box to him and he looked at him confusedly.

"Merry Christmas brother." His eyes widened. He had all but forgotten about Christmas. He felt a warm feeling in his heart when the word 'brother' registered in his mind. Circe seemed to call him that when he was tired, distracted, or excited. He wasn't sure the little firstie was even consciously aware of doing it, but it always made Draco feel warm and loved when he let the word slip. He imagined it was what Circinus called him within his mind, and he was happy for that.

It was nice to know that someone cared about him so deeply.

He swallowed and took the gift, looking from it to Circe for a moment. The smaller boy sent him a comforting nod and he inspected it. It was about the size of a medium book, wrapped in plain brown paper. It was simple on the outside, a rather strange sight to Draco, who had always received large gifts wrapped in bright colorful papers.

He usually tore those open quite quickly, but he found himself carefully unwrapping Circinus' gift from where the tape met the paper; being rather careful not to rip it. The brown paper crinkled a bit as he finally removed it and set it to the side. It revealed a plain wooden box, and he glanced once at Circe's expectant face before opening it.

He was a bit confused by what he found within, yet in awe at the same time. Within the simple box were a few items. The first was a small potion's vial containing a blue substance. It lay on its' side at the top of the box, which was lined in black velvet. Beneath it lay two green feathers side by side. They tapered into points and as the light hit them in just the right ways they revealed undertones of blue. They were beautiful, though he was unsure as to what purpose they served. Beneath them was a set of beads. They were wooden, and colored in light browns and whites. There were eight of them, and they were set carefully into two, even rows.

He looked up at Circinus confusedly, and the smaller boys smiled at him. He pointed up to the red feather in his hair.

"This is more than decoration. It is old magic. The red feather connects to two others. Mother has one, father the other." He touched it. "When I touch the front, I can communicate with mother, and when I touch the back I can communicate with father." Realization began to dawn on him as Circe continued. The boy pointed to the green feathers within the box. "These two are connected the same way. The potion will make your hair grow longer, and I can braid the feather into it. The beads will help keep it in place, but they also have protection runes carved into the inner sides of them, and help to stabilize the magic of the feather. You do not need to drink the potion if you do not want to. I can easily make the feather and beads into a necklace if you wish."

For a moment, he simply stared at him, then at the contents of the box. He felt a lump form within his throat as it occurred to him just how incredible a gift this really was. He had been worrying for some time about how he would keep in touch with his new friend when summer came. They lived too far apart for owls after all, and Circe had told him once that his mother did not have a floo connection.

In a split second's decision he tore the vial from the box, uncorked it, and downed it. He put the empty vial down and looked to see Circe's surprised face. The surprise quickly morphed into joy though, and Draco was mildly startled when the boy smiled wide enough to show teeth. He had never seen such a strong expression on that face before. He smiled back, and they sat there for a moment until he started at the feeling of something tickling his shoulders.

He heard Circe chuckle as he turned to look down, only to discover it was his hair. He watched wide-eyed as it continued to grow until it easily reached the middle of his torso. He looked up at his friend with mild panic; he had not thought it would grow this much! He relaxed though when Circe brought up a hand to reveal a pair of scissors and what looked to be a leather tie similar to the one he had in his own hair.

"Come." Circinus stood up, and headed to the bathroom connected to Draco's dorm room. Dray followed after him obediently, box in hand. When he entered he found a wooden stool sitting in the center of the floor and it occurred to him just how much thought Circinus must have put into all of this. He smiled at him as he sat down on it and handed the box to the first year.

He received another bright smile before Circe turned him around and began to cut.

**thisisaline**

Fifteen minutes later Draco stood before the mirror, moving his head from side to side to get a look. His hair was up in the tie now, but when loose it came a little past his shoulders, maybe an inch or two longer than Circe's own hair when it was down. A section near the front on the left side had been fashioned into a thin braid that found itself within the four wooden beads; the feather falling out the other end of them. Unlike Circe's hair, which was a little shorter near the front, making messy strands come out to frame his face, Draco's hair was all the same length. It made the ponytail crisp and clean, with only the braid out of place.

Yet it didn't seem to look out of place, and he felt it flowed rather well. He was impressed with the work, and he knew his father would not have anything unkind to say about it. The man had been trying for years to convince him to take a hair-lengthening potion or to grow his hair out naturally. He squashed that thought. He didn't want to think about his father today.

He turned around to face Circe, who sat on the stool himself, busy fashioning the second feather into his own hair. He seemed to be placing it directly next to the red feather, and though one might think the colors clashed, the two feathers only looked more beautiful next to one another. He had explained how they worked as he had cut Draco's hair. They were fascinating really.

The feathers didn't transmit words so much as a combination of emotions, impressions, sounds, smells, tastes, and images. The combined effort of those things gave the impression of words, and to someone skilled in their use would feel within one's mind to be like words, but they were not. It was an interesting way of communicating, and required a bit of practice. But it was more intimate than simply speaking, and you could not lie with your emotions, so the feathers ensured honesty.

He thought they were brilliant, and was a bit surprised he had never heard of them; at least until Circe told him their origins. They were part of an old line of Native American magic, believed to have found its' roots in the Creek and Cherokee tribes, and as such was not widely known. The feathers were rarely used outside of traditionalist members of the tribes, and so very few were aware of them. His mother apparently practiced a combination of borderline dark voodoo, old Native American magic, and Mediterranean spiritual magicks. It was a unique combination, and one his mother had learned and perfected over many years time.

It was a beautiful gift.

He did not say thank you, as ever since Circe had told him what the feathers were he had felt a lump in his throat, but he came over and hugged the boy tightly as he finished with his own hair, and hoped that he would convey what he felt like this. Circinus seemed to understand, and held him back just as tightly. The familiar rush of magic between them served to calm Draco, and he pulled away with a smile.

"I have a gift for you too." He was somewhat saddened when surprise flashed across those silver eyes, but it washed away by the joy that replaced it. He grabbed Circe's hand and led him away from the bathroom; not bothering with the blond hair on the floor as he knew the house elves would come within moments to clean it up. He sat Circinus on his bed before going to the end of it to dig around in his trunk.

He came away with a box a bit larger in size than Circe's gift to him, that was wrapped up in shiny green paper with a silver bow on top. Circinus rolled his eyes at the Slytherin colors and he chuckled.

"Merry Christmas." He held the boy out to Circe you took it with a mumbled 'thank you' and the boy set it on the bed. He was just as careful in unwrapping it as Dray had been with his own gift and slowly revealed a dark wooden case with snaps on the front. Silver eyes glanced as him once before he flipped the metal snaps and opened it. He stared for a few seconds at the contents before leaping at Draco and hugging him.

"Thank you." Draco laughed, glad his gift was a success.

It had occurred to him some time ago that all of Circinus' free time was spent sketching, and that the only supplies he had for this were a couple of old muggle pencils that had become rather small, and a little sketchbook that appeared to be running out of room. Circe's sketches were beautiful; at least the few he had seen were, though the people and animals occasionally looked a little odd because he was still learning.

Still, he had chosen to send away for a proper sketch set. Within the case sat two thick leather-bound sketch books, a full set of artist pencils and charcoal, a rubbing stick, sharpener, erasers, and some inking pens. He wanted Circe to have the supplies to practice his art properly. He had not been sure if the boy would like them, but holding onto him now, he was very happy with his choice.

Even if he wasn't at home this year, it was a good Christmas.

**thisisaline**

Draco ended up receiving a large box of sweets and some new robes from his mother, a new (and rather interesting) potions book from Severus, and a new broom from his father. He was rather surprised by the last gift, as he had not expected anything from his father this year. Despite his anger with the man, he made a note to send him a letter later in the day in thanks. Cherry also surprised him by giving him a couple of muggle books she said were by a famous muggle playwright called Shakespeare. Despite his misgivings about them, he decided he would indeed read them when he found the time.

Circinus received some home-made sweets from his own mother, which he was happy to share with Draco, along with a book on Native American magic. She had apparently begun to teach him a bit on the subject, as she didn't want his magical education to be confined to European magic. His father sent him a muggle book on something called 'Mixed Marshal Arts' which he said was like the muggle version of dueling. There was also a set of hand-painted muggle cards and a book on a muggle game called 'poke-her' from someone called 'Remy'. The gifts confused Draco a bit, but Circinus promised to teach him enough about the muggle world so that he would not be so lost in the future.

Cherry didn't really say what she had gotten, but he noted that her bag was heavier with books than it had been, and he was now sporting a pair of leather gloves with cut off fingers that he had never seen her wear before. Circinus had given her a book on old Celtic magicks, making Draco wonder where he had gotten it. She was muggleborn, and so hadn't heard of such thing before, thus she was rather excited about the gift. He chose to get her a few tickets to a Quidditch match this summer, as she appeared to be rather obsessed with the sport.

He, Circinus, and one other Slytherin that he recognized as a fifth-year, were the only members of their house to find themselves within Hogwart's grounds this holiday. As a result it was easy enough to invite Cherry into the dorms to spend some time together and pass around sweets. By the time all the presents had been opened and were done with it was lunch time, and despite the sugary treats they had each consumed, they found themselves famished; thus they headed quietly down to the Great Hall.

They found themselves arriving at the entrance to the hall at the same time as the Gryffindor trio. Potter looked them over before stopping and staring openly at Draco. Weasley seemed surprised by the change in hair as well but cast it aside in favor of glaring at him per usual. But it was the reaction of Hermione Granger.

"You look good." She said simply.

He smiled at her, a bit nervous about being around her or Harry. He had been told they were the ones to find him in the hall and he was unsure as to how to act around people who had seen him in such a moment of weakness. Especially when he considered the fact that he had never been friends with them, and they could easily use it against him. Not that they had… But…

"Thank you."

Weasley's mouth opening at his simple polite statement and making him look like a fish was well worth it. Potter only looked mildly surprised however; perhaps he was aware that Draco was no longer quite the same person he had been at the beginning of the year?

Granger didn't look surprised at all and simply nodded at him. "Are you feeling better?"

He flushed in embarrassment but nodded. "I had just had a really bad day." He looked to Circinus. "But things are better now."

She smiled politely. "I'm glad to hear that. I was worried about you." Her face became more serious. "You've changed."

He paused a moment before responding with a nod. "Granger?"

"Yes?"

"I'd like to apologize. For those times I called you a mudblood."

This, she did seem surprised at, but she smiled brightly. He noted that Weasley looked nearly ready to faint, and now Potter was the one gaping like a fish. "You're forgiven."

"Righ' den. Now dat you're done can we git sum damned grub? I'm feckin starvin'!" He laughed outright when Granger flushed at Cherry's crude words and nodded to the tall girl.

Yes, this was certainly turning out to be a good Christmas.

**thisisaline**

Time passed quickly after the holidays were over, the weeks rushing by with ease.

Donovan had seemed rather happy to return, while Moonshine had seemed a bit glum about it, but both had been glad to see Draco, Circe, and Cherry once more. They both commented on Draco's hair, and the feathers, but he didn't think that either of them had any really idea as to their purpose.

Moonshine spoke of being able to see his dad during the holidays, a rare occurrence, as the man was a werewolf and was often roaming through other countries with his pack. His mother was a muggle woman, a sweet lady who worked as a chef. He arrived sporting an earring in his ear made of bronze that had been crafted into the shape of a wolf's claw; a protection charm from his father. His mother had sent him back to Hogwarts with new clothes, and books on muggle sports. It was the best she could do, as she had no access to any wizarding shops.

Donovan didn't seem very excited about talking about his Holidays. Apparently one of his uncles had taken his sorting rather badly, and he didn't want to think too much on the man's reaction. He came back to them with many new potions texts, some cauldron cakes, and a new little grey owl that seemed determined to sleep in the dorms rather than the owlery. Middy had lifter her head from her lazy place on Circe's bed to look at the little bird only to make a noise not unlike a scoff and flop back down.

It was February now, and they found themselves climbing up the stands to watch a match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. They were actually rooting for the lions, and sat with Granger and Weasley, much to the redhead's displeasure. Draco had managed to speak with Hermione on occasion, and though they were not as close as Draco was to Circe or even Moonshine, they had become friends. At least enough to find themselves on a first-name basis.

Weasley wasn't particularly happy about this, but wisely kept his mouth shut for fear of invoking the bushy haired girl's wrath. Harry seemed mostly indifferent to it all, and while he and Dray were not friends, they were on decent terms with one another. Though a little spark of their former rivalry seemed to remain, and they argued a bit.

He sat down quietly, ignoring Moonshine and Cherry jabbering on and making bets behind him as well as the many Gryffindors staring at the snakes in their midst incredulously. Donovan sat next to him, with Circe on his other side. The dark-haired first-year yawned and leaned against Mouse's shoulder. Draco chuckled, knowing he had stayed up late sketching. He smiled to himself, he was happy that Circus had liked his gift from Christmas. He seemed to take much more care in his drawings, and they had improved a bit.

He watched the field as both teams came out to face each other. They got ready after the customary handshake between captains. Madam Hooch blew her whistle…

**thisisaline**

So there we are. I really am sorry about the delay.

I know that this may have seemed much like a filler chapter, as nothing of real consequence seemed to happen, but it did serve a few purposes.

Firstly, I wanted some happy fluffy scenes between Draco and Circinus, because things are going to go to shit soon, and I want them to have their happy moments before they do.

Secondly, Circe giving him a feather is very important. I wanted to go over how it was done, and it also gave me a way to offer a general explanation in the way that they work.

Thirdly, this chapter marks the beginning of Draco's independence from his father. Now, don't expect him to go denouncing the man and running away from home or something of the like, at least not anytime soon. But I think he may be a bit more rebellious after this, albeit in a subtle way. We're going to eventually see just why the sorting hat barely had to touch Draco's head to place him with the snakes.

Anyways. I liked this chapter. It was fun to write, and it made me smile as I did. I hope I made those of you who read this story smile too.

Mind reviewing for me?


	6. Comp broke

Ok so first off, I apologize.

Several days ago my computer broke down. I have lost a lot of my files, including the chapters of all the stories I was working on at the time. I plan to go back and keep writing, but right now we need a little break so that I may do so. I may not be able to ubdate anything for a couple of weeks, as there are many things aside from the stories that I have to worry about, but I promise I will update everything as soon as I am able.

Thank you.


End file.
